The Game Plan
by Sayaka Bosconovitch
Summary: Sakura yang berasal dari Suna akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Konoha di sekolah elit Konoha Inernasional High School. Dan ia berhasil masuk hanya dengan menyodorkan piagam karatenya hingga mendapatkan beasiswa penuh disana. Namun, ia harus tinggal sebatang kara di Konoha. Belum lagi dengan adanya ancaman dari Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana nasib Sakura?/Happy Reading!/DLDR!/RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer character by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Disclaimer story by Sayaka Boschonovitch

.

The Game Plan

.

Cast : Sakura H/ Sasuke U/ Sai/ Naruto U/ Tenten/ Neji

( chara bisa bertambah tiap chapter )

.

Warn : AU/ OOC/ typo(s)/ cerita semau Saya/ DLDR!

.

Chapter 1

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ Sakura's POV ]

Akhirnya sampai juga di Konoha setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Suna. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku naik kereta, ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Lain kali harus kucoba lagi.

Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku adalah Sakura, untuk saat ini aku akan tinggal di rumah paman dan bibiku karena hanya merekalah saudaraku di Konoha. Di sini aku akan bersekolah di Konoha International High School. Aku beruntung, karena hanya dengan menyodorkan piagam kejuaraan karate tingkat internasional itu, aku berhasil masuk ke KIHS di kelas unggulan tanpa tes dan dengan beasiswa penuh.

Sungguh bangga rasanya bisa masuk sekolah elit seperti KIHS. Hmm, aku tidak sendirian loh, dari Suna ada dua orang sahabatku yang juga akan bersekolah di KIHS sepertiku. Mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Sekarang ini aku sudah sampai di depan rumah pamanku. Sayangnya mereka sedang tidak berada ditempat karena sejak sebulan yang lalu, paman sudah dipindahtugaskan ke Iwa. Tapi aku sudah mendapat ijin dari paman dan bibi untuk tinggal dirumah mereka selama di Konoha.

Aku menyeret dua koper besarku memasuki halaman rumah yang dipenuhi oleh rumput-rumput liar yang tampak sedikit memanjang karena hampir satu bulan ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Aku membuka pintu rumah itu dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan oleh paman seminggu lalu saat aku dan kakak berkunjung ke Iwa.

[ Normal POV ]

Sakura menata barang-barang bawaannya di kamar tamu rumah itu. Memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu, tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk menampung seluruh pakaian milik Sakura. Disamping lemari kayu itu terdapat rak buku tiga tingkat yang terbuat dari rotan. Sakura menata beberapa bukunya pada tingkat kedua dan ketiga rak tersebut, sedangkan bagian teratas ia letakkan beberapa barang pribadinya seperti ponsel, dompet, dan sebagainya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan beres-beres barangnya, Sakura merasa lelah dan langsung tertidur di kasur yang hanya muat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hari sudah sore ketika Sakura mulai terbangun. Ia langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Tak ada salahnya membersihkan diri setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha selama kurang lebih lima jam dan masih dilanjut dengan menata kamar yang akan ia tinggali selama di Konoha.

Selesai mandi, ia baru merasa kalau perutnya benar-benar kosong. Dari tadi pagi ia hanya memakan sepotong roti tawar dan segelas susu cokelat sebelum berangkat ke stasiun kereta api.

Setelah memakai pakaian yang pantas, gadis yang memiliki warna rambut seperti gulali ini segera bergegas keluar rumah mencari makanan sekaligus belanja untuk keperluannya beberapa hari kedepan.

Area tempat tinggalnya sekarang ini tidak begitu ramai meski letaknya di tengah kota Konoha. Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak menuju ke jalan raya. Sesekali ia menyapa beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Tidak apa supaya lebih akrab saja karena ia merupakan orang baru disini.

Ketika melewati sebuah taman di pinggiran kota, ia teringat kalau dulu semasa kecil ia juga pernah bermain di tempat itu bersama papa, mama, dan juga kakaknya. Ia sempat tergoda untuk bermain ayunan yang sedang tidak terpakai, namun rasa lapar diperutnya telah memaksanya untuk segera menemukan kedai makanan terdekat secepatnya.

Hanya berjalan beberapa langkah saja Sakura sudah sampai di kedai ramen 'Ichiraku'. Ia segera masuk dan duduk di tempat yang nyaman serta memesan seporsi besar ramen kesukaannya.

Kedai ramen 'Ichiraku' tampak tidak mengalami perubahan semenjak terakhir kali ia datang sekitar tiga atau empat tahun lalu. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kedai tersebut dan tanpa sengaja manik emeraldnya menangkap sosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna kulit jeruk lemon dengan tiga goresan di kedua pipinya. Tidak salah lagi itu pasti Naruto.

Tanpa ragu, Sakura memanggil nama pemuda yang sedang menyantap mangkuk kedua ramennya, "Naruto!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil pemuda itu pun berbalik memastikan siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Eh, Sakura _-chan_!" ucap Naruto terkejut melihat sahabat merah jambunya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang telah menerima pesanannya berupa ramen dengan porsi jumbo.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kelaparan? Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini coba kalau tidak kelaparan?!"

"Iya iya, kita sama-sama kelaparan." jawab Sakura seraya meniup-niup ramen yang masih panas itu.

" _Itadaikimasu!_ " ucap Sakura lalu menyantap ramen tersebut hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'sluruuup'.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan Naruto memaksa Sakura untuk menemaninya berbelanja dan mengantarnya pulang. Sebenarnya Sakura sempat menolak, tapi karena kekeraskepalaan Naruto Sakura jadi memperbolehkannya.

Mereka mampir di sebuah supermarket yang letaknya di sebelah taman tadi. Sakura membeli beberapa keperluannya setelah selesai ia langsung membayarnya di kasir.

Naruto mengantar Sakura kerumahnya dengan _Porsche_ warna kuning miliknya. Tidak heran kalau Naruto bisa memiliki mobil mewah dengan harga fantastis tersebut.

Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan uang orang tuanya yang berlimpah itu. Ayahnya adalah orang nomer satu di Suna sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang pengusaha restoran tersukses di dunia. Wajar saja kalau Naruto dapat memiliki mobil sport di usianya yang masih enam belas tahun.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dirumah Sakura. Sebelum turun ia berpesan kepada Naruto.

"Naruto, bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Tentu! Janji apa itu, Sakura _-chan_?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan maksud Sakura.

Sakura menghirup oksigen dan menghembuskannya pelan. Sekarang ia siap dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Naruto. "Mulai besok kau akan mengenalku sebagai Haruno Sakura seorang siswi beasiswa yang berasal dari Suna," jelas Sakura.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia paham maksud dari sahabatnya, "Hm, baik aku mengerti." ucapnya kemudian.

"Dan satu lagi," ucap Sakura seraya mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto menatapnya serius. Sakura tidak main-main kali ini, " berhubung kita satu kelas, berpura-puralah kau tidak saling kenal denganku. Apa kau mengerti, Naruto?"

"Ke-kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Sudahlah kau ikuti saja perintahku!" Sakura memaksa. Naruto pun akhirnya menerima keputusan yang dibuat oleh sahabat cantiknya ini.

Sebuah ide muncul dikepala Naruto, ia menyeringai dan membuat sebuah syarat pada Sakura, "Baiklah, dengan satu syarat."

"Hmm, apa syaratmu?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kau kenal Hyuga Neji?"

"Sangat kenal."

"Aku ingin kau membuatku dekat dengan adiknya, bisa kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata maksudmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukkan kepala membenarkan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu saja." ucap Sakura sembari membuka pintu mobil itu dan keluar dari sana. Setelah menutupnya kembali, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang telah memacu _supercar_ nya itu dengan kecepatan sedang.

* * *

[ Sakura's POV ]

Huuh! Akhirnya hari yang kunanti datang juga. Hari pertamaku di KIHS. Memang dasar sekolah elit. Hampir semua siswanya diantar dengan kendaraan pribadi yang super mewah. Kebanyakan siswi disini memiliki sopir pribadi, seperti gadis rambut merah berkacamata yang baru turun dari sebuah sedan warna hitam.

Yah, itu hanya sebagian saja. Bahkan aku baru saja melihat sebuah _Lamborghini_ LP710 berwarna hitam yang konon katanya hanya terdapat 5 unit saja diseluruh dunia. Hebat! Dan selanjutnya dua orang pemuda dengan seragam khas KIHS turun dari _supercar_ tersebut.

Kalau aku tidak perlu repot-repot bawa yang seperti itu ke sekolah. Percuma! Jarak dari rumahku ke KIHS saja cuma lima menitan meski ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki apalagi kalau aku lari mungkin bakal lebih cepat dari mereka yang naik supercar sekalipun. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa menikmati suasana pagi hari yang masih alami dengan berjalan kaki. Karena ini Konoha aku yakin kalau udaranya pasti lebih sejuk dibandingkan kota tempat asalku yang tiada hari tanpa debu itu.

Aku telah sampai di depan gerbang KIHS, kulangkahkan kakiku memasukinya. Satu kata untuk sekolah baruku 'mewah'. Halamannya penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah sekali. Gedung sekolah itu bergaya eropa kuno. Tepat ditengahnya terdapat sebuah jam besar berangka romawi yang saat ini telah menujukkan pukul delapan lewat empat puluh lima menit.

Lima belas menit menuju bel masuk kelas. Itu yang kupikir, tapi ternyata, belnya berbunyi lebih awal. Gawat! Aku bisa terlambat. Ini hari pertamaku. Aku tidak boleh terlambat.

Aku berlari dari depan gerbang KIHS ke ruang kelas 1A yang sialnya berada di lantai tiga.

Kudengar ada suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat dibelakangku. Tidak! Tidak melangkah tapi berlari. Ya! Ada yang sedang berlari juga dibelakangku. Kusempatkan untuk menengok ke belakang, dan ternyata... Naruto.

Bocah itu lari sambil terengah-engah begitupun denganku. Jangan heran! Sewaktu masih di bangku menengah pertama pun kami sampai dijuluki 'duo telat' itu karena hampir setiap hari kami berlomba lari memasuki ruang kelas. Dan hal tersebut terjadi lagi saat ini.

Lantai dua, aku masih berlari tergopoh-gopoh dan Naruto masih dibelakangku. Dekat! Hampir menyalipku.

Lantai tiga, nafasku sudah terasa panas, tenggorokanku kering, dan keringatku sudah bercucuran dimana-mana.

Kulihat papan kayu bertuliskan 1A, tak kuduga ternyata Naruto tidak mau kalah dariku. Ia mempercepat larinya sampai tepat berada disampingku. Aku pun tidak tinggal diam, kupercepat lariku supaya tidak kalah dari Naruto.

Namun ternyata lantai tempat kami berpijak itu baru saja dipel oleh _cleaning service_ sekolah dan lantainya tentu masih basah.

Sruuuuuuuuuttt!

Gubraaaaak!

Alhasil, kami berdua terpeleset dan jatuh tepat di depan ruang kelas kami yang sudah ramai dengan suara tawa seluruh siswa di dalamnya. Sungguh tidak elit sekali.

Kulirik Naruto yang tadi sempat menabrak pintu. Pasti lebih sakit meskipun aku juga merasa sakit juga di bagian pantat, tapi untungnya kepalaku tidak terterbentur ke pintu kayu yang besar itu seperti Naruto. Aduh, aku jadi kasihan juga padanya. Ya sudahlah, toh dia sendiri juga tidak protes padaku sekarang.

Aku berdiri dari posisi jatuhku, kulihat pria disampingku ini juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Aku masuk kelas duluan dan ternyata hanya ada dua bangku kosong yang tersisa. Tempatnya di pojok belakang dekat jendela dan satunya lagi nomor dua dari belakang tepat di depan bangku kosong yang pertama.

Tampaknya si kuning ingin duduk dipojok belakang, jadi ya biarkan saja. Berarti aku harus duduk didepanya, yah meski tidak rela tempat incaranku ditempati olehnya.

Aku duduk ditempatku yang berada tepat didepan Naruto dan meletakkan tasku dibawah meja. Tenggorokkanku kering dan rasanya haus sekali. Kuambil botol air mineralku dan meminum airnya hingga tandas setengahnya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya masuk ke kelas kami.

" _Ohayou minna_ ," sapa lelaki tersebut "perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi, disini aku sebagai wali kelas kalian, jadi mohon bantuannya." ucapnya ramah.

" _Hai' Sensei._ " jawab kami serempak.

"Baiklah. Karena ini adalah kelas unggulan, tentunya kalian adalah siswa-siswi terpilih dengan kemampuan yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi." kurasa Sensei akan membuka kelas dengan ceramah pagi. Yah! Semoga saja tidak terlalu panjang.

"Disekolah ini ada beberapa peraturan yang perlu kalian ketahui dan taati. Tidak akan kujelaskan karena kalian semua anak-anak yang hebat, tentunya kalian tidak akan keberatan untuk membacanya sendiri karena peraturannya sudah tertempel didinding itu." jelasnya seraya menunjuk sebuah pigura disamping kirinya. Pigura itu berisi peraturan dan tata tertib sekolah yang tertulis.

"Ya sudah kalian berkenalan saja dulu dengan teman baru kalian, karena saya ada perlu, jadi silahkan kalian berkenalan sendiri. Sampai nanti anak-anak." wah dasar _Sensei_ , baru hari pertama saja sudah sebebas ini. Dan wali kelas yang tampak masih muda namun sudah ubanan itu pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Seketika ruangan ini berubah menjadi pasar ayam. Sepeninggal Kakashi _-sensei_ , seluruh siswi dikelas ini sudah berebut ingin mewawancarai seseorang. Orang itu duduk dibangku paling belakang, disebelah Naruto tepatnya.

"Sasuke _-kun_ ~"

"Prince Sasuke~"

"Tuan muda Uchiha~"

Ah berisik! Anak-anak perempuan itu histeris sekali. Hampir seluruh anak perempuan dikelas ini berebut untuk bisa dekat disebelah orang yang duduk disamping Naruto. Pengecualian untukku dan seorang gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua.

Sepertinya anak itu tidak asing bagiku. Aku penasaran, siapa dia sebenarnya dan kuhampiri dia yang sedang asyik membaca novel.

"Permisi." ucapku sopan.

"Waaaaaaaa, Sakura _-chan_!" teriak gadis itu dengan suara _overloud._

"Ternyata benar, Tenten!" aku tidak menyangka ternyata Tenten satu kelas denganku.

"Kau pikir aku siapa, eh?"

"Tidak, aku hanya memastikan saja. Ternyata benar, apa kabar Tenten, sudah jadian dengan Tuan Hyuga?" ucapku memberondong Tenten dengan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin kutanyakan.

"Hei! Tidak adakah pertanyaan lain? Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal itu!" sepertinya Tenten kesal atas pertanyaanku barusan. Haha biar saja, aku suka sekali menggodanya.

"Tidak! Karena aku sel-"

"PERGI! PERGI KELIAN DARI SINI!"

Hah? Suara siapa itu? Nadanya angkuh sekali. Suara itu yang memotong perbincanganku dengan Tenten. Kami menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata dia yang duduk disebelah Naruto itu sedang mengusir para gadis yang tengah mengerumuninya.

"Tenten, siapa dia?" tanyaku.

"Oh, dia itu Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu dari direktur sekolah. Dia bisa melakukan apapun disini. Jadi kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya." ucap Tenten dengan nada memerintah.

"Hmmm, baiklah." ucapku bosan "jalan-jalan yuk!" aku mengajak Tenten jalan-jalan keluar kelas.

"Ayo!"

"Sebaiknya kita kemana?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Kemana lagi? Kau yang tahu kita akan kemana!"

"Oh ya?"

Tenten mengangguk seraya menarikku keluar kelas.

"Kantin?" tanyaku.

"Tentu. Ayo cepat, aku sudah lapar, Sakura!"

* * *

[ Naruto's POV ]

Haaaaah sial! Baru hari pertama saja nasibku sudah seperti ini. Datang hampir terlambat sampai harus balapan lari sama Sakura _-chan_ pula. Balapan larinya sih tidak apa-apa tapi jatuhnya itu lho yang bikin, uuuggh! Maluuu! Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, sudah terpeleset, jatuh, pake nabrak pintu lagi. Sakitnya tuh dimana-mana, apalagi mukaku, mau ditaruh dimana coba? Dihadapan teman baru malah kesannya seperti orang konyol begini, gimana Hinata mau sama aku kalau seperti itu.

Penderitaanku tidak hanya sampai disitu. Sekarang ditempat baru ini aku benar-benar seperti orang asing. Hampir semua anak dikelas ini tidak ku kenal. Ya, kecuali Sakura _-chan_ tentunya. Tapi dia bilang aku harus pura-pura tidak kenal, sekarang dia sudah dapat teman baru dan hilang entah kemana. Malang sekali aku ini.

Menyebalkan itu jika orang disampingmu benar-benar sangat tidak ramah sama sekali. Seperti dia, yang duduk disebelahku ini. Baru hari pertama saja sudah setenar artis papan atas. Yah, kuakui mukanya bukan muka pas-pasan, mukanya itu sekelas personil _boyband Super Junior_. Tapi sayangnya tidak pernah tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Dan para gadis dikelas ini mengidolakannya. Aneh! Untuk apa orang seperti itu dipuja-puja. Semoga Sakura _-chan_ tidak terperdaya olehnya.

Daripada bengong tidak jelas seperti ini lebih baik tidur saja sambil mendengarkan musik. Toh mereka juga sedang sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya. Huft!

"Naruto?!" saat hendak memasang _earphone_ , kurasakan ada yang memegang pundakku dan menyebut namaku. Aku menoleh memastikan siapa orang itu.

"Ah, Sai!" seingatku dia itu adalah putra tunggal walikota Konoha, namanya Shimura Sai. Kami sering bertemu saat ada pertemuan antar walikota.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya. Seperti biasa, Sai itu murah senyum, sangat murah senyum. Sampai-sampai aku mengiranya orang _stres_ saat baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku baik, kau sendiri?" tanyaku ramah.

"Aku juga." jawabnya singkat, masih dengan senyum anehnya. Ia duduk di meja anak sebelahku yang tidak ramah itu. Sepertinya mereka berteman.

"Naruto, kenalkan dia sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke." oh jadi, namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Kenapa malah Sai yang mengenalkan kami, dasar sombong.

"Oh, hai Sasuke! Aku Uzumaki Naruto." ucapku ramah seraya mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabatnya.

"Hn." heee? 'hn' itu apa? Aneh sekali jawabannya. Tapi dia membalas jabatan tanganku. Yah, kurasa harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar berbicara padaku.

"Disini kau tinggal dimana, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Hmm, aku tinggal di apartemen dekat taman kota. Kapan-kapan mainlah ke tempatku Sai, aku sendirian disana." aku menawarkan pada Sai.

"Tentu. Kami akan main ke tempatmu, Naruto."

"Sai, kita ke kantin saja aku lapar." Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mengajak Sai ke kantin.

"Oke! Aku juga sudah lapar."

"Kau mau ikut juga, Naruto?" wah! Dia mengajakku, ternyata ada sisi positifnya juga toh.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." akhirnya aku pun bersama mereka ke kantin. Lagipula aku juga bosan di kelas terus.

* * *

[ Normal POV ]

Dua orang gadis tengah bergembira, mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tampak akrab sekali. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau sebenarnya tahun lalu mereka adalah lawan. Ya, mereka dipertemukan di _kumite_ internasional yang diadakan di Iwa.

Tenten yang saat itu mewakili Konoha bertemu dengan Sakura sebagai wakil dari Suna di pertandingan final. Dan pada akhirnya Sakura yang memenangkan pertandingannya. Mereka sama-sama berjuang keras waktu itu. Tenten juga mengakui kehebatan Sakura yang memang luar biasa. Baginya Sakura adalah lawan yang tangguh.

Tapi sekarang mereka dipertemukan lagi di kelas yang sama. Kali ini bukan sebagai lawan melainkan sebagai seorang kawan.

Mereka telah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Yak, kantin! Tidak terlalu ramai karena sekarang masih jam pelajaran belum waktunya istirahat. Tapi tetap saja ada sebagian anak disana meski hanya untuk mengobrol saja.

Kantin disini tidak seperti di sekolah lain. Namanya juga sekolah elit. Semua makanan pun dibuat oleh seorang _Chef_ ternama Konoha. Tempatnya juga sangat nyaman. Berada di lantai tiga dan kebetulan sekali dekat dengan kelas Sakura dan Tenten.

Tenten memesan seporsi spaghetti dan segelas jus jeruk. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memesan segelas jus apel saja.

"Sakura, kamu tidak makan?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak. Makanan disini harganya mahal nanti uangku bisa cepat habis."

"Ya ampun Sakura! Kupikir kau itu or- hmmmpp" Sakura membekap mulut Tenten yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya.

Hal ini bersamaan dengan datangnya Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke ke tempat itu. Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya. Memerintahkan supaya teman bercepolnya itu tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirinya.

Tenten meronta minta dilepaskan oleh Sakura. Dan Sakura pun melepaskannya setelah Tenten tampak lebih tenang.

"Apa maumu sih Sakura?" tanya Tenten yang tampak sangat kesal.

"Kau jangan katakan apapun tentang diriku!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tenten heran dengan mantan lawannya di pertandingan karate ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main saja Tenten."

"Hah, maksudmu?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"Jadi, apa kau sedang merencanakan sebuah permainan, Ha-ru-no Sa-ku-ra?" tanya Tenten dengan penekanan saat mengucap nama 'Haruno Sakura'.

"Kau akan tahu jika sudah waktunya." ucap Sakura santai.

"Ini pasti menyenangkan."

"Hmm, semoga saja."

Beberapa saat kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Tenten sudah tidak sabar melahap makanannya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum samar melihat tingkah temannya yang tampak sekali sangat kelaparan.

Di meja sebrang ada Naruto, Sai, dan juga Sasuke. Mereka tampak akrab, dengan Sai yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih terlihat fokus dengan makanannya. Namun sesekali ia juga menyimak perbincangan Sai dan Naruto.

"Naruto," Sai memanggil Naruto yang sibuk menghabiskan seporsi besar ramennya.

"Haha hapfa Khai?" (ada apa Sai) tanya Naruto dengan mulut terisi penuh ramen panas.

Tapi sepertinya Sai paham dengan yang dikatakan Naruto, "Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sai.

Naruto menelan paksa ramennya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sai, "Belum, tapi sudah ada gadis yang kusuka."

"Oh ya, Boleh aku tahu siapa gadis itu, mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu mendapatkannya?" tawar Sai.

"Oh tentu, terima kasih Sai." ucap Naruto.

"Jadi, siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Sai bersemangat. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyimak percakapan mereka saja.

"Namanya Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Adik dari Hyuga Neji. Bagaimana Sai, kau masih berniat membantuku?" Naruto tersenyum mengejek. Karena Sai sudah keburu pucat mendengar nama Hyuga Neji.

Memang Hinata itu gadis yang baik tapi Neji adalah kakak yang sangat _overprotective_ pada adiknya. Kalau memang berani sudah sejak dulu Naruto menytakan perasaannya pada Hinata.

Siapa yang berani pada Hyuga Neji seorang ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua klub karate KIHS. Neji juga pemegang sabuk hitam karate. Dan kabarnya ia juga telah menjuarai _kumite_ tingkat nasional tahun ini.

"Sai," panggil Naruto pada Sai yang masih bengong "Bagaimana, kau masih mau membantuku?" tanyanya.

"Ehm, Hinata ya." Sai cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Iya!" seru Naruto.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain?" ucap Sai menawar.

"Heeeh?! Maksudmu?"

"Yaaa, seperti Shion mungkin atau Tayuya. Aku lumayan dekat dengan mereka." ucap Sai mengusulkan.

"Tidak! Terima kasih, mereka untukmu saja." ucap Naruto seraya menghabiskan ramennya.

"Hn, kalian sudah selesai ngobrolnya?" akhirnya Sasuke buka suara.

"Sudah!" jawab mereka barengan. Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya dan Sai dengan muka polosnya yang selalu tersenyum dalam berbagai keadaan.

"Ayo kembali, biar aku yang bayar semuanya."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membayar semua pesanan mereka. Disana Sasuke berpapasan dengan dua orang gadis teman sekelasnya. Sakura dan Tenten, mereka juga hendak kembali ke kelas.

"Tenten, lihat itu!" seru Sakura bersemangat seraya menunjuk pada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang melintas di depan kantin.

"Apa?" Tenten tidak tahu yang dimaksud oleh Sakura karena posisinya membelakangi objek yang ditunjuk.

"Ada si cantik."

"Si cantik siapa?" Tenten penasaran.

"Ah, biar kupanggil saja," ucap Sakura kemudian memanggilnya "Tuan muda Hyuga..." teriak Sakura.

Seketika Tenten melotot sampai matanya mau copot dan langsung membekap mulut lebar gadis merah muda dihadapannya kini, "Diam! Jangan panggil dia! Awas kalau sampai dia kemari!" ancam Tenten.

Tapi terlambat, orang itu sudah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Tenten kesal sekali pada Sakura dan mendorongnya keras sekali.

Sakura merasa kehilangan keseimbangan karena didorong oleh teman bercepolnya. Ia tidak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan dan akhirnya malah jatuh dan menimpa orang yang berada dibelakangnya. Orang itu ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini?" seru Sasuke marah. Ia sekarang masih terduduk dilantai dan tertimpa oleh tubuh Sakura.

"Aaaah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." ucap Sakura seraya berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Kau pikir tidak sakit apa?" tampaknya amarah Sasuke masih belum mereda.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja! Memangnya kau tidak lihat aku tadi didorong olehnya!" Sakura membela diri seraya menunjuk Tenten sebagai pelaku utama.

"Enak saja, itu kan gara-gara kamu Sakura!" ucap Tenten tidak terima.

"Tapi kau mendorongku!"

"Ada apa ini?" Ketua OSIS datang menengahi pertengkaran mereka.

"Tenten mendorongku sampai jatuh dan menimpanya, _senpai._ " jelas Sakura menunjuk Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Kau mengadu, eh?!" seru Tenten.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi saja."

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Neji sang ketua OSIS. "Sekarang kalian kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing!" perintahnya.

Tenten sudah melesat dulu kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih saling tatap penuh kebencian.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, pingky. Aku akan membalasmu!" ancam Sasuke.

"Oh ya, baiklah kutunggu pembalasanmu." ucap Sakura dan pergi begitu saja menyusul Tenten kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

A/N : Moshi-moshi minna :) Saya kembali dengan fic sasusaku lagi :) ini adalah ff MC pertama Saya. Jadi, mohon di maafkan ya jika masih banyak kekurangannya, dan apabila reader sekalian berkenan memberikan kritik/saran silahkan sampaikan melalui review saja :)

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk sekedar membaca ff ini :)

Oh ya, cerita akan Saya lanjutkan sesuai dengan review yang kalian berikan lho! Mungkin kalau reviewnya tidak memenuhi target, cerita akan Saya hapus. So, berkenankah kalian memberikan review?

See u next time :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayaka Boschonovitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer character by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Disclaimer story by Sayaka Bosconovitch

.

The Game Plan

.

Cast : Sakura H/ Sasuke U/ Sai/ Naruto U/ Tenten/ Neji

( chara bisa bertambah tiap chapter )

.

Warn : AU/ OOC/ typo(s)/ cerita semau Saya/ DLDR!

.

Chapter 2

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, gadis musim semi ini adalah siswi beasiswa di salah satu sekolah elit di Konoha. Atas kemahirannya dalam seni bela diri karate hingga mengantarkannya menjadi jawara di tingkat internasional tahun lalu. Tidak hanya mahir dalam bela diri saja, gadis yang memiliki bola mata teduh ini juga sangat pintar. Nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata maka dari itu ia tidak perlu mengikuti tes untuk dapat masuk ke sekolah elit seperti KIHS yang sangat mengutamakan prestasi para siswa-siswinya.

Dalam hal akademis maupun non akademis kemampuan seorang Haruno Sakura sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi gadis yang berasal dari Kota Suna ini sangat payah jika dihadapkan dengan sebuah peraturan. Ia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan aturan atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai tata tertib. Baik di jalan, di rumah, bahkan di sekolah sekalipun ia tidak pernah menaati yang namanya tata tertib.

Hal ini terbukti setiap harinya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama di kotanya sendiri. Tapi beruntung ia tidak sendirian, karena sahabat kuningnya, Si Naruto, juga selalu setia untuk menemaninya datang terlambat ke sekolah meski mereka tidak janjian sebelumnya. Dan hal ini juga masih mereka terapkan di sekolah baru mereka.

..

Sakura berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolah barunya yang hanya berjarak setengah kilometer dari tempat tinggalnya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 08.25 masih ada waktu sekitar dua puluh menitan supaya ia tidak terlambat. Menurut perkiraannya ia akan sampai di sekolah sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit lagi. Berarti masih cukup waktu untuk tidak terlambat seperti kemarin.

Baju seragam khas KIHS sangat pas dikenakan oleh Sakura, tidak kebesaran ataupun kekecilan. Rok lipit berwarna hitam polos itu sangat cocok dipadukan dengan kemeja putih serta dasi warna merah bergaris. Selanjutnya blazer maron bergaris diagonal serupa dasinya supaya tampak formal. Sakura tidak mengenakan sepatu pantopel dan juga kaos kaki selutut seperti kebanyakan siswi yang lain, ia hanya mengenakan kaos kaki sebatas mata kaki dan sepasang _running shoes_ berwarna merah sehingga membuatnya tampil lebih _sporty_.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia hampir sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Dengan riang ia bersenandung seraya melangkahkan kakinya ringan. Namun tiba-tiba pintu gerbang itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Sakura tak habis pikir kalau dirinya telah terlambat padahal bel tanda masuk masih akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi menurut perkiraannya.

Sakura hanya dapat terpaku di luar sekolah tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dulu ia sering terlambat datang ke sekolah tapi ia tidak sampai mengalami hal seperti hari ini. Kemudian ia ingat kalau sang penjaga sekolah lamanya selalu membukakan pintu ketika ia terlambat dengan imbalan seporsi makanan untuk sarapan. Matanya bergerak mencari-cari sang penjaga sekolah tapi ia sama sekali tidak mendapatinya. Ah, mungkin _security,_ pikirnya. Namun _security_ pun juga tak ada.

Bola mata emeraldnya kemudian menangkap pemandangan tiga orang pemuda yang tampak familiar di matanya. Salah satu dari mereka adalah sahabat yang saat ini tidak diakui olehnya, tentu saja Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu seorang satunya adalah pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang tampak selalu menyunggingkan senyuman tak manisnya. Dan seorang lagi adalah pemuda yang kemarin bermasalah dengannya karena tertimpa tubuhnya saat didorong oleh Tenten, yak dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut model pantat ayam itu tersenyum mengejek pada Sakura. Dan Sakura pun tak tinggal diam, ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah dikerjai oleh mereka. Bahkan Naruto juga ikut-ikutan bergabung dengan mereka.

 _'Cih! Jadi ini pembalasanmu, Uchiha?!' batin Sakura kesal._

Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi ini tampak berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Dan ketiga pemuda itu menyangka kalau Sakura akan kembali untuk pulang. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

Namun setelah berjalan lumayan jauh sekitar sepuluh meter gadis merah muda itu berhenti. Sebelumnya ia membalas senyum licik Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan berlari dengan sangat kencang kemudian ketika sampai di depan pintu gerbang yang tingginya mencapai dua setengah meter itu ia melompat. Kaki mungilnya yang tampak berotot itu berpijak pada dinding yang ada di samping gerbang, jemari lentiknya berpegangan pada pagar besi paling atas lalu ia mengayunkan kedua kakinya melewati pagar besi itu dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Hap!

Sakura berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Membuat ketiga pemuda itu ternganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka baru saja saksikan. Ia berjalan melewati ketiga pemuda itu dan tetap menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya untuk mereka. Sakura tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan mereka makanya ia tidak mau membalasnya. Ia hanya berlalu begitu saja seperti tak ada masalah yang baru saja menimpanya dan meninggalkan ketiga pemuda tampan yang tampak bodoh saat ini.

..

Sakura tak menyangka kalau aksinya barusan terekam oleh kamera CCTV yang disaksikan langsung oleh sang ketua OSIS di ruangannya dan juga seluruh siswa-siswi KIHS melalui televisi pemantau yang terpasang di setiap kelas. "Jadi, kalian sudah mulai berulah ya." gumam lelaki cantik berambut coklat panjang sepunggung itu.

..

Selama jam pelajaran di kelas, Sakura terlihat biasa saja ia tak tampak seperti gadis yang sedang bermasalah dengan putra direktur sekolah. Beberapa mata menatapnya bangga karena dapat melompati pintu gerbang sekolah yang cukup tinggi.

Sebagian diantaranya adalah laki-laki. Sedangkan para gadis justru malah sebaliknya, mereka menatap benci pada Sakura yang telah membuat malu pangeran pujaannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. Dalam hati ia benci karena gadis pingky itu sama sekali tidak termakan oleh jebakannya, namun ia juga tak menampik kenyataan bahwa gadis itu juga hebat karena dapat melompati pintu gerbang sekolah yang lumayan tinggi.

..

Deringan bel yang sangat nyaring menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah tiba. Beberapa siswa tampak berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuntaskan hasrat ke toilet atau pun untuk mengisi perut yang sudah mulai keroncogan. Namun ada juga sebagian siswa yang hanya ingin mencari udara segar di luar setelah hampir empat jam otak mereka dijejali dengan beragam ilmu yang membuat mereka pusing. Lain halnya untuk para gadis di KIHS, kini mereka tengah sibuk memperbincangkan kejadian tadi pagi di pintu gerbang dengan aktris utamanya seorang gadis berambut merah jambu.

Drap drap drap ...

Derap langkah kaki terdengar begitu cepat menuju ruang kelas unggulan yang ada di ujung lorong lantai tiga.

Braaaaak!

Seketika itu pula seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya datang dengan sangat tergesa hingga tanpa sadar ia membuka pintu kelas itu sangat kasar. Manik aquamarine gadis itu mencari ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan terhenti saat menemukan obyek dengan helaian merah jambu sedang menikmati bento di bangkunya.

"SAKURAAA!"

"Oh, hai Ino!" Sakura menyapa gadis bernama Ino tersebut.

"Sakura! Kau benar-benar gila. Ini baru hari kedua di KIHS dan kau sudah berulah seperti tadi. Memangnya kau mau dikeluarkan dari sini, eh?" Ino menyerocos tak karuan menasehati Sakura.

"Aaaah, sudahlah Ino. Kau tidak usah membahas hal itu. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi." ucap Sakura seraya menyuapkan telur gulung yang tinggal sepotong itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Haaaah dasar! Ya sudahlah terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku sudah memperingatkanmu." Ino mengambil posisi duduk manis di atas meja Sakura yang lumayan berantakan itu.

"Oh ya, kemarin aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali. Kau kemana saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak masuk kemarin." jawabnya lesu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lelah setelah menata barang-barangku dari Suna yang tidak cukup kutata dalam sehari."

"Makanya jangan bawa barang terlalu banyak," ucap Sakura menyindir.

"Kau sudah dapat teman baru di kelasmu, Ino?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja sudah!" ucap Ino antusias. Matanya sedikit melirik pemuda blonde yang duduk di belakang Sakura. "Dan kau tahu?" tanya Ino, membuat Sakura tambah penasaran.

"Tidak, memangnya apa?"

"Aku satu kelas dengan Hinata." ucap Ino lantang ketika mengucap nama Hinata, adik dari sang ketua OSIS.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Hmm," Ino mengangguk "Dan kau tahu, Hinata itu sangat sangaaaaat manis kalau sedang tersenyum." matanya masih melirik pemuda berkulit tan di belakang Sakura yang sedang mencuri dengar. Ino memang sengaja menggoda Naruto yang notabene juga sahabatnya.

Sakura dan Ino masih mengobrol tanpa memedulikan tatapan mata dari beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. Kedua gadis itu bercanda ria diselingi suara tawa cekikikan. Mereka sedang membahas suatu hal yang menurut mereka lucu.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua pasang manik sekelam jelaga sedang menatapnya. Uchiha Sasuke, ia masih merasa belum puas untuk mebalas perbuatan Sakura padanya kemarin. Ia menatap gadis musim semi itu penuh kebencian. Sedangkan Sai, ia justru mengagumi Sakura yang menurutnya sangat hebat. Tapi manik kelam milik Sai tidak sedang memerhatikan Sakura sekarang, melainkan gadis barbie yang sedang bercakap dengan Sakura itu.

Tampaknya putra tunggal walikota Konoha ini tertarik pada Ino yang memang berparas cantik bak boneka barbie. Netranya tak mau mengalihkan pandangan barang sedetik untuk melewatkan pandangannya dari gadis blonde tersebut. Tak membuang kesempatan, ia segera mengambil pensil dari dalam kotak pensil dan mencari-cari kertas kosong meski hanya selembar. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia mulai membuat sketsa wajah gadis yang telah membuatnya falling in love meski hanya dengan memandangnya. Tampaknya sang playboy sedang jatuh cinta.

Lima belas menit kemudian bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Ino berpamitan untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Dan saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, nona." Sai memanggil Ino dengan tergesa takut kalau gadis itu akan menghilang.

Merasa dipanggil, Ino pun membalikkan badan dan mendapati seorang pemuda sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa selembar kertas.

"Hm, apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Ino heran.

"Hmm iya," Sai mengangguk membenarkan. "Ini untukmu." ucap Sai seraya menyodorkan selembar kertas yang kini sudah tidak polos.

"Eh, apa ini?" tanya Ino kebingungan karena mendapati bahwa gambar itu adalah dirinya.

"Aku membuatnya untukmu sebagai salam perkenalan, aku Shimura Sai. Boleh kutahu namamu, nona?" ujar Sai masih dengan senyum yang kali ini mungkin senyum tulusnya.

"E-eh, k-kau membuatnya untukku?" Ino sampai tergagap saking kagetnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka ada orang yang mengajak berkenalan dengan membuat lukisan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm, namamu nona?" Sai bertanya kembali karena merasa kalau pertanyaannya tadi belum terjawab.

"Y-Yamanaka I-Ino." Ino masih terbata dengan ucapannya sedangkan pipinya sudah mulai ditaburi _blush_ berwarna merah cerah.

"Hmmm nama yang indah, baiklah sampai jumpa." Sai melambaikan tangan pada Ino.

"Sampai jumpa." Ino membalas lambaian tangannya.

..

Satu jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Hampir seluruh siswa telah meninggalkan sekolah kecuali mereka yang masih berkepentingan dengan kegiatan ekskulnya. Tidak termasuk gadis dengan helaian merah jambu sebahu ini, ia telah meninggalkan sekolah tepat dimana bel pulang telah berbunyi.

Sakura tampak hendak memasuki sebuah kafe bernama _'Akatsuki'_ dengan lambang awan berwarna merah. Kafe itu adalah milik teman kakaknya bernama Nagato yang sedang merintis bisnis resto di Konoha. Gadis pingky ini memasuki kafe tersebut dan memberi salam kepada beberapa orang.

"Selamat sore." ucap Sakura ramah.

"Ah, Sakura _-chan_ sudah datang." seru satu-satunya gadis yang ada di dalam kafe itu.

"Hai, Kak Konan. Apa kabar?" tanya Sakura basa-basi sembari melepas blazernya.

"Kabarku baik. Kau siap bekerja hari ini?"

"Hmm tentu," Sakura mengangguk mantap "mohon bantuannya." ucap Sakura sopan sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau ganti dulu pakaianmu."

"Oke." seru Sakura kemudian segera beranjak untuk mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju maid seperti yang dipakai Konan. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju maid berwarna hitam dan putih. Rambut merah muda sebahunya ia ikat sembarangan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Waaaa, Sakura _-chaaaan_ manis sekali." puji salah seorang laki-laki berambut perak klimis yang juga merupakan teman kakaknya.

"Aaaah Kak Hidan bisa saja." ucap Sakura merendah.

"Hei Sakura _-chan_ , kau mau tidak kencan bersamaku?" tanya Hidan.

"Woooi Hidan! Kerja yang benar jangan malah mengganggu perempuan. Nanti bisa-bisa pendapatan kita menurun." teriak seorang kasir ber _nametag_ Kakuzu.

"Iya iya, dasar cerewet." Hidan menggerutu tak jelas karena teguran temannya itu. Lalu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura ia berlalu untuk mengantarkan pesanan pada pelanggan.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Konan, ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sakura, tolong antarkan ini ke meja 5." seru Konan seraya menyerahkan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring _spaghetti._

Sakura membawa pesanan itu ke meja 5 sesuai yang diperintahkan Konan. Dengan ramah gadis merah jambu ini meletakkan pesanan itu pada pelanggan yang sepertinya puas dengan pelayanannya.

Dari depan meja kasir, Konan tampak memantau pekerjaan Sakura. Setelah dirasanya pekerjaan gadis musim semi itu bagus, ia pun mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sakura yang berarti _'good job'._ Tak ayal Sakura pun juga senang atas pujian dari Konan, itu tandanya ia bisa mulai bekerja hari ini.

..

Mulai hari ini sepulang sekolah Sakura akan bekerja sambilan di kafe _'Akatsuki'_ sebagai pelayan. Ia akan mendapat libur hanya dua kali setiap bulannya. Sedangkan gajinya akan di bayarkan setiap akhir pekan. Itu yang di katakan oleh Konan sebagai wakil dari Nagato sang pemilik kafe.

Dari gaji yang ia terima tiap pekan itu ia dapat memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari selama tinggal di Konoha tanpa harus merepotkan orang mandiri sudah menjadi impiannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar kota sendiri tanpa kedua orang tua maupun kakaknya sekalipun.

Tetapi Sakura juga harus berusaha untuk dapat membagi waktu antara belajar dan bekerja. Ia harus mempertahankan prestasinya di sekolah supaya beasiswanya tidak dicabut oleh pihak sekolah.

..

Satu minggu sejak peristiwa 'lompat pagar' yang dilakukan olehnya, gadis bemanik emerald ini tidak mau membuat masalah lagi demi beasiswanya. Dan beruntung, meski kejadian itu telah diketahui oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah tapi ia tidak mendapatkan surat teguran. Maka dari itu ia dapat bernafas lega sekarang.

Hari ini Sakura berangkat lebih awal. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia mengenakan pakaian training hari ini langsung dari rumah dikarenakan jam pelajaran pertama di kelasnya adalah olahraga. Pelajaran yang paling disukai olehnya karena olahraga merupakan salah satu hobinya. Terutama olahraga bela diri Karate.

Tapi sebagian besar temannya tidak tahu Sakura itu dapat beasiswa atas prestasi apa. Kecuali hanya Naruto dan Tenten saja.

..

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan putra bungsu dari direktur sekolah, Uchiha Mikoto. Sedangkan ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku merupakan direktur utama dari Uchiha Corp. Hal ini lah yang membuat Sasuke menjadi semena-mena di sekolah.

Sebelumnya sewaktu ia masih duduk di bangku menengah pertama, Sasuke dan Sai memang sangat disegani oleh teman-temannya karena status sosial mereka. Apalagi paras tampan yang mereka miliki telah membuat para gadis rela melakukan apapun demi kedua anak adam itu.

Dan karena kekuasaannya itu mereka sering melakukan pembullian terhadap teman yang mereka anggap mengganggu. Teguran? Sekalipun mereka tak pernah mendapatkannya apalagi hukuman. Siapa yang berani menghukum putra direktur sekolah dan walikota. Yang ada mereka malah akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih kejam.

Sejak bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura, Sasuke selalu kepikiran dengan gadis merah jambu teman sekelasnya itu. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani menentang Uchiha Sasuke, tapi gadis itu bahkan telah menyatakan perang terhadapnya. Berhari-hari ia memikirkan cara untuk mengerjai gadis itu namun ia urungkan niatnya semenjak ia menutup pintu gerbang sekolah dengan sengaja, gadis itu malah melompatinya dan ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan siapa yang melakukan hal itu padanya meskipun ia tahu pelakunya. Dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa sangat direndahkan bahkan hanya oleh seorang siswi beasiswa.

..

Maito Guy, pria paruh baya berpakaian serba hijau ketat yang kini sedang berdiri ditengah lapangan dan memberikan penjelasan secara detail bagaimana cara yang benar untuk melakukan lompat harimau kepada murid-muridnya. Pak guru beralis tebal yang sangat bersemangat ini pun tak lupa memberikan contoh kepada dua puluh orang siswa maupun siswi yang sedang memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

Beberapa murid merasa ragu untuk melakukannya terutama murid perempuan. Namun dua siswi yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan ini nampaknya sangat senang dengan pelajaran mereka kali ini. Tenten, Si gadis bercepol dua keturunan cina bahkan rela menawarkan diri untuk mencobanya pertama kali.

"Aku duluan." ucapnya seraya menepuk pundak teman yang pernah menjadi lawannya di kejuaraan karate tahun lalu.

"Silahkan." balas gadis berhelaian merah jambu dengan senyuman sinisnya.

Tenten mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum pada akhirnya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Tap!

Tangannya bertumpu pada balok kayu dan dengan gerakan yang lincah gadis bercepol ini melakukan rolling ke depan. Sempurna. Tenten melakukan pendaratan tanpa cela bahkan balok tempat ia bertumpu tidak bergeser sedikit pun.

Prok prok prok prok prok ...

Sebuah tepuk tangan tunggal yang cukup meriah dari Pak Guru alis tebal diberikan kepada Tenten yang dalam waktu sekejap telah menjadi siswi favoritnya. Hal ini tak membuat Tenten menjadi besar kepala, ia menantang mantan _rival_ nya untuk melakukan hal serupa dirinya barusan.

"Haruno, apa kau bersedia memberikan contoh kepada teman-temanmu seperti yang dilakukan Tenten _-chan_?" tanya Sensei alis tebal.

"Tentu." ucap Sakura santai. Dengan langkahnya yang ringan gadis musim semi ini berjalan untuk mengambil jarak.

Setelah dikiranya cukup, Sakura memulai aksinya. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Tangannya menumpu pada balok dan melakukan rolling ke depan dengan gerakan sempurna tanpa cela.

Kini ia menunjukkan seringainya pada Tenten kalau ia juga mampu memenuhi tantangannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ada lagi yang ingin memberikan contoh?" tanya Guy _-sensei._

Tak ada seorangpun yang menanggapi guru alis tebal ini.

"Hei! Aku bicara pada kalian!" bentaknya, karena sama sekali tak ada respon dari murid-muridnya.

"Itu terlalu sulit _Sensei._ " keluh salah seorang murid laki-laki berambut pirang, Naruto.

"Iya _Sensei,_ bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan keliling sekolah saja. Itu kan juga olahraga." saran gadis berkacamata, Karin.

"Tidak tidak tidak! Kalian harus bisa melakukan _'tiger jump'_ dengan baik dan benar. Seperti yang dilakukan dua orang teman kalian barusan. Kalaupun tidak bisa, aku akan membimbing kalian sampai bisa!"

..

Sakura dan Tenten mendapat kelonggaran pada jam kedua karena mereka telah mampu melakukan _'tiger jump'_ dengan sempurna. Tentu saja nilai plus akan menjadi milik mereka.

Sementara Guy-sensei melatih anak-anak yang lain, Sakura dan Tenten diperkenankan untuk melakukan olahraga sesuka hati mereka. Dua siswi dengan tinggi badan yang hampir sama ini tengah melakukan peregangan sebelum berlari keliling lapangan. Mereka saling berhadapan dan mengobrol santai.

"Sakura, bukannya bulan depan ada _kumite_ lagi di Ame?" tanya Tenten sembari melakukan peregangan pada kedua pergelangan kakinya.

"Hmmm, aku belum mendengarnya." ucap Sakura tanpa menghentikan kegiatan memutar-mutar betisnya.

"Apa kau juga akan ikut, Sakura?"

"Entahlah," Sakura bimbang "kurasa aku akan absen pada kejuaraan tahun ini, Tenten."

"Eeeeeh, kau serius?"

"Ya, aku serius. Aku tidak bisa ikut tahun ini. Dan sepertinya kau akan dengan mudah menggondol kemenangan, bukan begitu?"

"Hmmm, benar. Terlalu mudah memenangkan pertandingan tanpa kau..." ucap Tenten lesu "lantas apa alasanmu, Sakura?"

"Aku baru mulai kerja _part time_ kemarin, dan sepertinya aku tidak ada waktu untuk berlatih." jelas Sakura.

"Apaaaaa? Kau kerja _part time_?" tanya Tenten tak percaya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Tenten barusan.

"Kau gila, Sakura! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau di KIHS dilarang kerja _part time_?"

"Aku tahu."

"Kau bisa dikeluarkan, Sakura." ucap Tenten memperingatkan.

"Aku juga tahu itu."

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Tenten penasaran "atau jangan-jangan ... Ini adalah bagian dari perminanmu?" selidiknya.

"Huft, sepertinya begitu."

"Wow, menarik. Baiklah akan kujaga rahasia _part time_ mu." janji Tenten.

"Terima kasih, Tenten."

..

Rambut merah menyalanya sangat memesona setiap adam yang melihatnya. Manik hazel indahnya terlindung oleh kacamata cantiknya. Dialah Karin, yang cara berjalannya bak model diatas _catwalk._

Bersama dengan sahabatnya, gadis berambut merah muda panjang bernama Tayuya, Karin baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti siswi usai pelajaran olahraga yang membuatnya berkeringat.

Keduanya saling bersenda gurau di sepanjang jalan kembali menuju kelas mereka. Tanpa disadari, sepasang onyx telah mengawasi mereka atau mungkin hanya Karin.

"Karin." panggil pemuda yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun kau memanggilku?" tanya Karin tak percaya kalau seorang Sasuke telah menyapanya.

"Hn, aku perlu bantuanmu!"

"Kau ... " ia tak habis pikir seorang putra direktur sekolah memin

"Hn, Haruno Sakura. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Karin."

"Oh, si gadis beasiswa itu ..." Karin tersenyum sinis "tentu, Sasuke. Kau tunggu saja hasilnya."

"Hn, lakukan yang terbaik." seru Sasuke seraya menepuk bahu sebelah kiri Karin sebelum berlalu.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Tbc

A/N : gomen minna-san telat up date :'( mohon maaf kalo ceritanya kagak nyambung dan juga typo yang masih belum terdeteksi :( nee, terimakasih atas waktu yang telah kalian luangkan untuk membaca ff Saya :)

see you next time,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayaka Bosconovitch


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Character

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Disclaimer Story

The Game Plan by Sayaka Bosconovitch.

.

.

.

Rate : T/ T+ (untuk kata-kata kasar dan makian)

.

Warning : AU/ typo (s)/ cerita semau saya/ DLDR!

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

[Sakura's POV]

Aku hampir tak percaya kalau hari ini akan tiba di sekolah tanpa hambatan. Kulangkahkan kaki jenjangku memasuki halaman depan Konoha International High School yang sangat luas. Awalnya aku sempat curiga, apa yang salah denganku, karena beberapa teman satu kelas yang berpapasan di lorong memandangku dengan tatapan mencela. Aku benar-benar bingung, seingatku tadi aku masuk dengan wajar, maksudku tidak melompati pagar. Lagi pula hari ini aku juga tidak terlambat.

Ah masa bodo, apa peduliku. Urusanku di sini hanya belajar demi mempertahankan beasiswa saja. Daripada repot-repot mengurusi hal yang tidak penting seperti ini mendingan aku cepat-cepat masuk kelas. Namun, apa yang kudapati di kelas ternyata sungguh membuatku naik darah.

Setelah sampai di bangku seharusnya aku duduk. Tapi aku masih tercengang mendapati bahwa bangku yang seharusnya kupakai untuk belajar di sini telah kotor dengan tulisan-tulisan yang tak pantas. Aku heran, entah siapa gerangan yang tega melakukan ini padaku.

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke seluruh penghuni kelas. Mereka tampak tak peduli pada apa yang menimpaku. Bahkan saat kuarahkan pandangan pada Naruto yang kuharapkan dapat membantuku menemukan siapa pelakunya, ia tidak tahu karena hanya tatapan mata memelas dan gelengan kepala saja yang kudapat darinya.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap seseorang yang baru datang. Dan orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh kau rupanya?" seruku seraya berjalan ke arahnya alih-alih melabrak orang itu "jadi, apa maksudmu berbuat seperti ini padaku, eh?" tanyaku geram.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau kan yang melakukan semua ini? Kau yang mencoret-coret bangkuku?"

"Mana buktinya?"

"Cih! Aku tidak perlu bukti untuk menuduhmu, Uchiha sialan." Orang ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Aku sangat yakin kalau dia yang melakukannya meski bukan tangannya sendiri yang bergerak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan. Dan aku juga tidak mau tahu dengan apa yang terjadi padamu, _pingky_. Sekarang menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!" ucapnya ketus sambil berlalu.

Kesal. Tentu saja, siapa lagi orang yang jelas-jelas mengibarkan bendera perang kepadaku selain dia. Kalau bukan demi melindungi beasiswaku, sudah kuhajar dia sampai babak belur. Tapi untuk saat ini aku harus bersabar dulu. Aku harus merelakan _pembullyan_ yang terjadi padaku.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, meski dengan bangku yang penuh coretan kata-kata makian, aku tetap akan mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Aku melaporkan apa yang terjadi barusan pada Ino lewat _sms,_ sahabatku satu-satunya yang bisa diajak curhat saat ini.

..

Teeeeeet ...

Teeeeeet ...

Teeeeeet ...

Bel yang menunjukkan waktu istirahat pun telah berkumandang. Cepat-cepat aku berlari ke toilet untuk sekedar membasuh muka supaya rasa kantuk yang melandaku hilang.

Hanya sendirian. Tanpa Tenten yang selalu mengekor di belakangku. Memang sih sejak tadi pagi tidak bertemu dengannya, padahal tasnya ada di kelas tapi orangnya tidak ada. Mungkin saja Tenten sedang sibuk latihan untuk turnamen.

Ya sudahlah. Sebenarnya tidak enak sih sendirian seperti ini mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Aku harus lebih waspada menghadapi _pembully_ an yang bisa saja terjadi lagi. Dan satu-satunya kecurigaanku hanyalah kepada putra bungsu direktur sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki berengsek yang sungguh tidak tahu malu, beraninya dia berbuat seperti ini pada perempuan yang bahkan hanya mengandalkan beasiswa dan harus bekerja _part time_ demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup di kota perantauannya.

..

[Normal POV]

Haruno Sakura berjalan malas memasuki toilet putri, membuka keran wastafel dan membasuh muka. Di depannya sebuah kaca menunjukkan pantulan wajahnya yang tampak tidak bersemangat. Melalui cermin itu pula ia dapat melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah yang baru masuk. Gadis itu memakai kacamata rambutnya panjang dan pakaiannya tidak rapi, tidak seperti kebanyakan siswi lainnya.

Masih melalui cermin di hadapannya, seorang lagi gadis berambut pink gelap mengekor di belakang gadis kacamata tadi. Sakura memperhatikan gadis itu tampak sedang mengunci pintu toilet setelah menyuruh atau lebih tepatnya memaksa beberapa siswi yang ada di dalam untuk keluar.

Tanpa menaruh rasa curiga pada kedua gadis tersebut, Sakura mengambil air dari pancuran air wastafel dengan menangkupkan kedua belah tangannya. Memasukkan air tersebut ke mulutnya untuk berkumur. Setelah selesai, ia membuang airnya di bak wastafel.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, ia heran pada kedua gadis di belakangnya. Pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka dan entah mengapa tatapan kedua gadis itu menyatakan kalau Sakura adalah siswi dengan sejuta masalah.

Sakura berbalik berhadapan dengan kedua gadis dengan warna rambut menyalanya, "Maaf, apa kalian ada perlu denganku, Tayuya dan ..." Sakura membaca _nametag_ gadis kacamata "... Karin?"

"Tentu saja kami ada perlu denganmu, Haruno." Seru gadis kacamata bernama Karin.

"Oh, ada yang bisa kubantu Karin _-san_ dan Tayuya _-san_?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Kami memperingatkanmu Haruno!" seru Tayuya.

"Hmm," gumam Sakura tak peduli.

"Kau harus meminta maaf kepada Sasuke _-kun_!" ucap Karin.

"Apa maksudmu, eh?" seru Sakura tidak terima. Tanpa alasan yang jelas mereka menyuruhnya meminta maaf pada musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kau masih kurang jelas?" bentak Karin "baiklah akan kuulangi sekali lagi, Kau harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke!" ucapnya penuh penekanan pada enam kalimat terakhir.

"Cih! Ini urusanku dengan bocah Uchiha sialan itu, kalian tidak perlu ikut campur." Ancam Sakura.

"Jadi, kau masih belum paham juga ya..." bentak Tayuya "jika kau berurusan dengan Sasuke, kau berurusan dengan kami juga, mengerti?!" lanjutnya.

"Haaaaah, kalian dibayar berapa memangnya, sampai rela jadi _bodyguard_ Bocah Uchiha itu?"

"Jaga mulutmu Haruno!" Bentak Karin.

"Terserah." Ucap Sakura seraya berjalan meninggalkan kedua gadis suruhan Sasuke. Namun baru selangkah Sakura hendak pergi, Karin menarik lengannya kasar hingga menyebabkan gadis musim semi itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?!" bentak Sakura tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Tayuya memegangi kedua tangannya cukup erat bahkan rontaanya pun tak dapat membuat lengan Sakura terlepas.

Sementara itu, Karin mengambil sebuah gayung yang penuh dengan air. "Kau harus terima akibat dari sifat keras kepalamu itu, Haruno!" Karin menyiramkan segayung air itu pada Sakura.

" _Sialan! Berengsek! Jadi kau memiliki anak buah di sini. Cih, kalau bukan demi beasiswaku sudah kupatahkan leher kalian berdua."_ Umpat Sakura dalam hati. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima _bully_ dari Karin dan Tayuya.

"Jangan anggap ini yang terakhir, Haruno!" Seru Tayuya dan pergi bersama Karin seraya meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah basah akibat guyuran air dari mereka.

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar seiring kepergian dua gadis tengil suruhan Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menahan amarahnya. Dari dalam saku rok seragamnya, Sakura mengirimkan pesan kepada Ino.

 _Ino, aku perlu bantuanmu! Datanglah ke toilet putri di lantai 2 dan tolong pinjamkan pakaian olahragamu. Terima kasih sebelumnya._

Sekarang Sakura hanya bisa berharap kalau Ino cepat datang dan membawakan pakaian olahraga untuknya. Ia terlalu lama di dalam toilet akibat perbuatan dua gadis sialan tadi. Ia yakin kalau jam istirahat telah habis dan suasana sudah sepi karena tak ada lagi suara anak-anak yang berlalu lalang.

Drrrrrrt...

1 pesan diterima dari Ino.

 _Tentu aku akan ke sana, tapi kau harus ceritakan semuanya padaku nanti!_

 _Oh ya, tadi aku tidak bawa baju olahraga. Ini kubawakan milik Hinata-chan._

..

Sakura masuk ke kelas setelah mengganti baju seragamnya yang basah dengan pakaian olahraga milik Hinata yang di bawakan oleh Ino. Beberapa pasang mata menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Namun gadis musim semi itu pun tak peduli, ia sudah harus bersyukur karena saat memasuki kelas suasana kelas masih gaduh yang menandakan wali kelas mereka terlambat lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Sakura pun langsung duduk di bangkunya yang penuh coretan dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya. Dilihatnya Tenten sudah ada di tempatnya. Gadis bercepol itu tampak khawatir pada keadaan Sakura. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Sakura memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Tenten menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Drrrrrt...

1 pesan diterima dari Naruto.

 _Sakura, apa yang terjadi? Aku khawatir padamu!_

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mendapat balasan dari Sakura yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

1 pesan diterima dari Sakura.

 _Tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak usah khawatirkan aku. Bersikaplah seperti biasa, aku akan mengatasinya sendiri._

 _Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku._

..

[Sasuke's POV]

Hn. Rupanya aku tidak salah memilih Karin. Kerjanya lumayan bagus, kupastikan setelah ini dia tidak akan macam-macam lagi denganku. Dasar tidak tahu diri, dia pikir ini sekolah milik nenek moyangnya. Berani sekali menentang perintahku. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku punya kuasa di sini. Kau akan menyesal, _pingky._

Aku sangat puas melihat kinerja Karin dan yang lainnya. Kuharap masih ada kejutan lagi untuk dipersembahkannya padaku. Meski belum menerima permintaan maafnya, ya setidaknya aku akan mendapatkan pertunjukan yang fantastis dari Haruno merah jambu.

Ya ya ya, aku tidak tahu jelasnya apa yang dilakukan Karin pada gadis itu. Saat kulihat dia masuk kelas dengan tidak mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri saja sudah membuatku senang setengah mati. Kuharap untuk kejutan selanjutnya bisa kunikmati secara langsung.

Baru kali ini aku merasakan kesenangan luar biasa. Rasa senang di atas penderitaan orang lain, penderitaan seorang Haruno Sakura lebih tepatnya.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Sai dengan muka datarnya.

"Hn. Menurutmu?"

"Tumben sekali kau senyam-senyum begitu?" ungkap Sai blak-blakan.

"Hn. Tentu saja aku sedang senang, Sai."

"Kenapa? Kak Itachi pulang dari Suna ya?" tebak Sai.

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang saja melihat orang lain menderita."

"Heh, apa maksudmu?" Sai masih bingung saja. Biarlah ini semua menjadi rahasiaku, lagi pula aku juga tidak terlalu percaya pada Sai.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sangkalku.

"Huh. Ya sudah." Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada pensil dan kertasnya.

..

..

[Normal POV]

Sesosok laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang terlihat sangat sibuk di dalam ruangan pribadinya. Sebagai Ketua OSIS Konoha International High School tentunya bukanlah hal yang gampang, mengurus ini itu dan belum lagi jika ada kegiatan, tuan muda Hyuga ini juga harus rela pulang larut.

Hyuga Neji, bukan hanya menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS saja melainkan juga merangkap sebagai ketua klub karate. Setidaknya tiga kali seminggu Neji harus melatih juniornya di _dojo_ sekolah. Bukan hanya itu Neji juga diberi wewenang oleh kepala sekolah untuk menertibkan beberapa anak yang berbuat onar di sekolah. Sebenarnya itu adalah tugas dari seksi ketertiban tapi jika seksi ketertiban tidak mampu mengatasinya maka Neji lah yang harus bertindak.

BRAAAAAAAAK

"Ngh... ngh... ngh... Neji... gawat!" muncul seorang gadis bercepol dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji yang masih _jaim_ meski sebenarnya sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan disampaikan gadis tersebut.

"Ne-neji ... Saku-sakura..." ucapnya terbata.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Katakan padaku Tenten!" ucap Neji panik.

"Ka-karin dan yang lainnya mulai berulah..." Tenten tampak masih mengatur nafas "... mereka mengeroyoknya, Neji!" lanjutnya.

"Apa?! Ayo kita kesana, dimana mereka?" seru Neji seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menggaet lengan Tenten.

"Di halaman belakang sekolah." Seru Tenten yang mukanya sudah merona akibat bersentuhan dengan sang Ketua Osis.

..

Sebenarnya hari masih terlalu dini untuk memulai sebuah pertengkaran di sekolah. Namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi Karin dan kawan-kawannya, gadis berkacamata suruhan Sasuke ini adalah siswi tingkat dua di KIHS. Tentu saja ia berani berbuat semaunya kepada adik kelas layaknya Sakura.

Seperti sekarang ini, tepatnya di halaman belakang sekolah. Ada Karin yang sok berkuasa karena ia merasa dibutuhkan oleh sang pujaan hati, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Apa pun akan ia lakukan demi pemuda yang ia sukai meski usianya masih setahun di bawahnya. Bukan hanya Karin, ada juga Tayuya sahabatnya dan juga Suigetsu dan Juugo yang merupakan anak buah Sasuke.

Mereka memojokkan Sakura pada sebuah pohon besar di sana dan ke empat orang itu mengelilinginya. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar terpojok ia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun. Sebenarnya ia bingung akan apa yang seharusnya ia perbuat, jika diam saja ia akan celaka tapi kalau melawan ia takut beasiswanya akan di cabut. Kebimbangan inilah yang membuat Sakura seperti sedang sangat terpojok dan ketakutan.

Sakura hanya bisa melihat wajah mereka satu persatu. Mulai dari ingin menjambak rambut Karin sampai menendang rahang Tayuya yang kemarin sukses membuatnya basah kuyup. Antara benci, dendam, dan marah itulah yang dirasakan Sakura jika melihat kedua gadis suruhan Sasuke.

"Kau masih sayang nyawamu, Haruno?" tanya Karin.

"Apa maumu?" jawab Sakura.

"Berlutut dan mainta maaf pada Sasuke!" jelas Tayuya.

"Cih! Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Beraninya kau!" ucap Karin geram. Tanpa belas kasihan ia menjambak rambut indah Sakura.

" Aaaaakkhhh..." hanya teriakan yang dapat keluar dari mulut gadis merah jambu tersebut.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, berlutut dan minta maaf pada Sasuke!"

"TIDAK!" jawab Sakura tegas.

"Kau..."

"Hentikan!" teriak sebuah suara menghentikan Karin yang sudah mengepalkan tangan hendak memukul wajah Sakura.

Neji datang bersama Tenten dan menghentikan tindak kekerasan yang akan terjadi antara Karin dan Sakura. Untunglah mereka datang tepat waktu.

"Ada masalah apa ini, Karin?" tanya Neji kesal.

"Dia yang memulainya duluan, jangan salahkan aku." Ucap Karin berbohang

"Benarkah itu Sakura?" tanya Neji pada Sakura yang memang sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya.

"Dia bohong!" hanya itu yang di katakan Sakura tapi Neji lebih percaya pada juniornya dari pada Karin.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan darinya, Karin?" tanya Neji malas.

"Kami hanya menyuruhnya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan pada Sasuke, itu saja." Jelas Karin sebal dan Sakura hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Jadi, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke tempo hari, Sakura?" tanya Neji.

"Ya, kurasa begitu." Jawab Sakura acuh.

Tak lama kemudian, halaman belakang sekolah sudah di penuhi siswa-siswi yang penasaran dengan keributan yang terjadi antara junior dan senior tersebut.

"Jadi, apa kalian ingin menunjukkan rasa simpati kalian pada Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Karin dan Tayuya. Sedangkan Suigetsu dan Juugo hanya mengangguk, mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling patuh pada perintah Sasuke.

"Lalu apa kalian ingin memukul atau bahkan menghajar siapapun yang bermasalah dengan Sasuke?"

"Ya." Kali ini Juugo yang menjawab.

"Baiklah, kalian semua ikut aku ke _dojo_. Panggil Sasuke juga, supaya dia melihat pengabdian kalian padanya." Perintah Neji.

"Baik." Ucap keempatnya seraya pergi untuk mencari tuan mereka.

"Neji, apa maksudmu memanggil mereka ke _dojo_?" tanya Tenten tak percaya.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada mereka dengan siapa mereka berurusan, bukan begitu Sakura?" tanya Neji dengan seulas senyum remehnya.

"Tunggu tunggu! Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Cepat masuk ke _dojo_! Apa kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang sebentar, Sakura?"

"Jadi..." ucap Sakura seraya menunjukkan senyum sumeringahnya "... aku boleh bersenang-senang?" lanjutnya seraya menatap wajah Tenten yang tampak ceria.

"Tentu." Ucapnya sambil lalu. Meninggalkan dua gadis yang sedang bersorak bahagia di belakangnya.

"Bukankah ini akan menjadi pertunjukkan yang menarik, Haruno Sakura?" ucap Tenten penuh semangat.

"Kau salah Tenten, bukan hanya menarik tapi saaaaangat menarik. Akan kubalas mereka." Ucap Sakura percaya diri.

..

Drrrrrrrt ...

1 pesan di terima dari Sakura.

 _Ino, datanglah ke dojo karate, akan ada pertunjukkan menarik yang sayang untuk di lewatkan._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _Tbc_

..

..

..

..

..

A/N : moshi-moshi minna ^^ aduuuh kelamaan update deh kayaknya hehehehe maaf ya :'( semoga kalian gk bosen nunggu karya-karya Saya selanjutnya ^^ terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca karya Saya. maaf juga kalo cgap ini gak terlalu panjang ^^

Mind to review? Thanks before ^^

See you next time ...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Sayaka Bosconovitch.


	4. Chapter 4

DisclaimerCharacter

NarutobyMasashiKishimoto

.

DisclaimerStory

The Game Plan bySayakaBosconovitch

.

.

.

.

.

Rate : T / T+

Warning : AU/ Typo(s)/ cerita semau saya/ DLDR!

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

..

...

Sebagai Ketua OSIS tentu saja HyugaNeji memiliki kewenangan untuk memakai setiap ruangan di KIHS, apalagi jabatan gandanya sebagai Ketua di klub karate yang memudahkannya untuk memakai _dojo_ setiap saat. Jika biasanya Neji mengizinkan menggunakan dojo hanya untuk berlatih oleh para anggota klubnya yang akan mengikuti turnamen saja, namun kali ini berbeda. Khusus hari ini Neji memberikan izin kepada dua belah pihak yang sedang berselisih untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka secara fisik.

Haruno Sakura terlihat sedang asyik bercakap dengan Tenten bahkan sesekali mereka saling melemparkan candaan. Sakura sebagai pihak yang berselisih tidak tampak gelisah maupun panik sedikit pun. Ia tampak tidak peduli sama sekali pada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh keempat anak buah Sasuke padanya nanti. Lagi pula Sakura juga sudah mengantongi izin dari Neji untuk bersenang-senang dengan keempat anak tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul Karin bersama ketiga orang temannya yang sudah rapi dengan _dogi_ mereka masing-masing disusul kedatangan UchihaSasuke setelahnya. Sakura hanya menatap datar musuh bebuyutannya tanpa ada minat untuk tersenyum meski hanya senyuman basa basi saja. Dalam hati, Sakura tak habis pikir kalau dirinya telah memiliki musuh bebuyutan padahal hidupnya di Kota Konoha ini terbilang cukup muda karena masih belum cukup satu bulan jika dihitung dari hari kedatangannya di kota ini.

UchihaSasuke tampak berjalan sendiri memasuki _dojo_ dan mengambil posisi duduk di bangku penonton yang memang sengaja disediakan untuk beristirahat para anggota klub. Ia terlihat hanya sendirian saja tanpa diekori oleh kedua temannya atau mungkin mereka tidak terlibat dengan masalah kali ini.

Neji berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang melakukan pengamatan terhadap calon lawan-lawannya.

Puk!

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Neji seraya menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sebuah acungan jempol ia tunjukan pada lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang merupakan seniornya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak mengganti seragammu dengan _dogi_?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula aku meninggalkan _dogi_ ku di Suna."

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Tentu, lebih cepat lebih baik kan." Ujar gadis gulali tersebut.

Neji menghampiri Karin dkk. Selanjutnya ia memberikan perintah kepada Sakura supaya mengikutinya yang direspons cepat olehnya dengan langsung berlari ke arah Neji.

Dari bangku tempatnya duduk, Sasuke tampak sedang memperhatikan instruksi yang diberikan oleh Neji.

"Baiklah, karena kalian juga sudah siap sekarang akan kujelaskan peraturannya." Ucap Neji yang ditanggapi anggukan kepala oleh kelimanya.

"Peraturannya ..." berhenti sejenak, Neji memperhatikan perubahan mimik kelima anak tersebut yang mulai penasaran "tidak ada peraturan dalam pertandingan kali ini." Lanjutnya.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya tidak ada aturan?" tanya Tenten tidak terima.

"Kalian bisa menyerang lawan kalian sesuka hati, maksudku tidak ada larangan untuk tidak mengenakan pukulan kalian pada lawan kalian. Hmmmm, semacam pertarungan jalanan." Jelas Nejidengan tampang liciknya.

Dari jauh Sasuke menyembunyikan senyuman kemenangannya mendengar penjelasan dari Neji yang menurutnya sangat berpihak kepadanya. Meski begitu, sebenarnya Neji hanya memberikan kemudahan kepada Sakura supaya tidak segan untuk menghabisi keempat lawannya. Karena Neji tahu betul sebatas apa kemampuan dari seorang yang saat ini ia kenal sebagai Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis super yang bahkan mampu menumbangkan lima penjahat jalanan sekalipun.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Neji.

BRAAAAAAK!

Pintu _dojo_ terbuka paksa oleh empat orang, dua siswa dan dua siswi tepatnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak seorang gadis pirang yang seakan tidak ingin kehilangan momentum berharga kali ini.

"Ino," ucap Sakura.

"Maaf, pertandingan ini tertutup. Jadi, silakan kalian kembali ke kelas masing-masing." Titah Neji yang dengan terus terang menolak kehadiran mereka berempat.

"Oh ayolah, _senpai_ kami hanya ingin memberikan dukungan kepada teman kami saja kok." Ujar siswa berambut pirang jigrak, Naruto.

"Tidak bisa, kalian harus kembali."

"Ku-kumohon, _Onni-san._ " Pinta gadis beriris amethys itu penuh memohon supaya mereka diizinkan.

"Hmm, baiklah." Akhirnya sang Ketua OSIS pun luluh juga oleh permintaan adik kesayangannya.

.

Pertandingan dimulai, Karin yang paling antusias untuk melancarkan serangannya terlebih dahulu. Sebuah pukulan tangan kanan ia arahkan ke wajah Sakura, namun sayang pukulan itu sama sekali tidak mengenai bahkan menyerempet pun tidak. Selanjutnya serangan bertubi-tubi dari Tayuya, Suigetsu, dan Juugo juga sama sekali tidak ada yang mengenainya.

Raut muka Karin menampakkan kekesalannya karena tak satu pukulan pun dapat ia persembahkan kepada Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menikmati pertunjukan yang ia sajikan.

Dari sisi belakang, Juugo mengarahkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke punggung Sakura. Dan tendangan itu sukses menyebabkan seorang Haruno Sakura telat menghindar, alhasil gadis merah jambu tersebut jatuh tersungkur mencium matras.

Sebuah senyum kemenangan terpancar dari raut wajah Sasuke ketika salah satu anak buahnya berhasil menjatuhkan Sakura. Sementara Naruto, Ino, dan juga Hinata sangat khawatir pada teman mereka.

Tenten sudah sangat kesal melihat pertandingan yang memang tidak adil ini. Satu lawan empat. Seorang perempuan melawan dua orang laki-laku _plus_ dua orang perempuan. Dilihat dari sudut pandang mana pun pertandingan ini benar-benar tidak adil untuk Sakura. Gadis bercepol ini tak henti-hentinya merajuk supaya diizinkan membantu Sakura. Tapi Neji masih belum memperbolehkannya.

Sekali lagi sebuah tendangan hampir saja mengenai perut Sakura, kali ini Tayuya yang melayangkannya. Namun Sakura masih bisa menghindar.

Sedari tadi Sakura hanya menangkis semua serangan yang dilayangkan oleh keempat lawannyatanpa membalas sekalipun. Hampir sepuluh menit berjalan tapi Sakura masih bertahan tanpa melayangkan serangan balasan kepada mereka.

Neji mulai jengah, ia tahu kalau Sakura hanya bermain-main saja sejak tadi. Lelaki tampan berambut gondrong ini pun mulai tak sabaran, ia melangkah sedikit mendekat ke area pertarungan dan berteriak.

"Sakura!" panggil Neji. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya melayangkan pandangan heran seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tuntaskan!" perintah Neji dengan penuh wibawa. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, ia menunggu reaksi kejauhan Sakura hanya mengangkat jempol saja pertanda ia sanggup melaksanakan perintah _senpai_ nya.

Sekarang giliran Suigetsu, ia melayangkan pukulan tangan kanannya mengarah ke wajah Sakura. Dengan sigap Sakura menangkisnya menggunakan tangan kirinya, kemudian sebuah balasan berupa pukulan mengarah ke wajah Suigetsu dengan keras menyebabkan darah segar meluncur jatuh dari hidung lelaki bertaring tersebut.

Tak terima melihat temannya dipukul, Juugo yang memiliki rasa kesetiakawanan tinggi pun berusaha untuk membalas Sakura. Sebuah tendangan kembali ia luncurkan hingga hampir mengenai punggung Sakura lagi namun gadis merah jambu itu tak membiarkan hal yang sama kembali terjadi. Serangan dari Juugo berhasil ia hindari dengan sedikit gerakan berputar kemudian sebuah serangan balasan ia luncurkan dengan mengarahkan lutunya yang terlipat ke perut Juugo hingga menyebabkan lelaki tersebut jatuh tersungkur dengan rasa sakit diperutnya.

Setelah menumbangkan dua kawan laki-lakinya, kini Sakura sudah menanti giliran dua perempuan brengsek itu kembali menyerangnya. Kali ini ia tak kan membiarkan Karin dan Tayuya bertindak kurang ajar lagi padanya. Ia juga ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke kalau ia bisa melakukan serangan balik.

Selanjutnya Karin dan Tayuya menyerang secara bersamaan. Inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu Sakura dari tadi. Sebuah pukulan kembali melayang untuk Sakura dari tangan kanan Tayuya pada saat yang bersamaan pula sebuah tendangan mengarah ke perutnya dilayangkan oleh Karin. Namun Sakura dapat menghindari semua serangan tersebut. Kini giliran Sakura untuk melayangkan serangan balasan kepada mereka.

Sakura tampak sedang menikmati permainan yang telah diskenario oleh Neji. Sekarang ia dapat membalas perlakuan dua kakak kelas brengsek tersebut. Sebelum Sakura dapat melancarkan serangannya, Karin sudah menyerangnya lagi. Tendangan yang tampak sangat kuat dari kaki kanan Karin hampir saja mengenai kepala Sakura. Dengan sigap Sakura berjongkok untuk menghindari serangan Karin di saat itu pula Sakura menggerakkan kakinya untuk menjegal Karin dan berhasil. Gadis kacamata itu pun jatuh tersungkur.

Sakura tidak lupa kalau lawannya masih tersisa satu. Sebelum Tayuya sempat melancarkan serangannya Sakura sudah terlebih dulu menyerangnya. Dengan cepat Sakura menghampiri Tayuya dengan sekali gerakan Sakura melakukan bantingan terhadap lawan terakhirnya tersebut.

Buuuugh!

Sukses. Kini Tayuya pun bernasib sama seperti ketiga kawannya, jatuh tersungkur mencium matras.

Pertandingan dinyatakan berakhir oleh Neji. Dan Sakura dinobatkan sebagai pemenang. Selanjutnya Nejimenghampiri Sasuke diikuti Sakura dan juga Tenten.

"Kau sudah puas, Uchiha?" tanya Neji.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke ambigu.

"Jadi, apakah kau berkenan untuk mengingatkan anak buahmu supaya tidak berulah lagi?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baguslah. Sekarang bisakah kalian semua kembali ke kelas masing-masing?" Sasuke keluar diikuti Sai dan Naruto. Sedangkan Ino dan Hinata masih berbincang sebentar dengan Sakura dan Tenten tak lupa memberi ucapan selamat kepada gadis merah jambu tersebut. Kemudian mereka juga keluar untuk kembali ke kelas mereka.

Karin, Tayuya, Suigetsu, dan Juugo masih terkapar di atas matras. Neji menghampiri mereka untuk memperingatkan ulah mereka yang keterlaluan. Tiba-tiba Sakura datang menghampirinya lagi.

" _Senpai,_ terima kasih ya." Ucap Sakura tak lupa untuk berterima kasih kepada Neji.

"Hmm, tentu. Nanti sore ikutlah latihan bersama kami." Neji mengundang Sakura untuk berlatih karate bersama.

"Maaf _senpai,_ tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji heran.

"Hmmm, ya pokoknya tidak bisa. Aku capek." Dustanya.

"Sebentar lagi ada turnamen, kau yakin tidak mau ikut?"

"Bukannya ada Tenten?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Jadi, kau menyerahkan tanggung jawabmu kepada Tenten?"

"Bukan begitu _Senpai..."_ Sakura berusaha mengelak.

"Seharusnya kau yang sebagai murid beasiswalah yang wajib mengikuti turnamen ini Sakura." Seru Neji mengingatkan.

"Iya aku tahu..." kini gadis merah jambu itu mulai merasa bersalah atas tekanan yang diberikan oleh Neji.

"Ya sudah terserah kau saja. Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya juga tidak apa-apa." Neji pasrah, pasalnya ia memang tidak benar-benar memaksa Sakura untuk mengikuti turnamennya, ia hanya mengingatkan.

"Ooooh terima kasih, _Senpai..."_ Ucap Sakura sok manis. "aku kembali dulu ya."

"Oi Sakura!" panggil Neji. Sementara Sakura yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu menoleh karena panggilan tersebut "jangan lupa ingatkan Tenten untuk berlatih setiap hari." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu."

..

Semenjak kembali dari _dojo_ tadi Sasuke selalu bungkam jika ditanyai oleh Sai dan Naruto. Sai yang cerewet tak henti-hentinya menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dia dan Sakura begitu juga dengan keterlibatan empat orang kakak kelasnya.

"Sasuke, jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura ya?" tanya Sai asal nyerocos.

"Hn. Tutup mulutmu Sai atau kubunuh kau!" ancam Sasuke karena tidak terima dengan perkataan Sai.

"Ya menurut buku yang kubaca sih begitu. Seorang remaja pria yang..."

"Tutup mulutmu Sai!" bentak Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan diam." Ujar Sai pada akhirnya.

..

Sepulang sekolah Naruto menghampiri Sakura secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sebelumnya Naruto sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada Sakura supaya menemuinya di tempat parkir. Sakura masuk ke dalam _porsche_ Naruto dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Huuuh, biasalah temanmu itu suka sekali menggangguku dan Neji membantuku untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan kami." Jelas Sakura.

"Apa masalah yang kemarin itu juga Sasuke yang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Heem," Sakura mengangguk "sudahlah Naruto, aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau tidak usah khawatirkan aku." Lanjut Sakura.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu. Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi, aku bisa mengatasi mereka semua."

"Hmm." Narutomengangguk bimbang antara khawatir dan percaya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau pulang sana. Aku juga sudah hampir terlambat ini."

"Kuantar ya." Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura seraya keluar dari _porsche_ Naruto. Sakura sempat melambaikan tangan pada sahabat kuningnya sebelum melenggang pergi.

.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang pemuda berkulit pucat sedang memperhatikan gerak gerik gadis merah jambu yang baru saja keluar dari mobil milik Naruto. Sai. Pemuda itu penasaran apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Sakura dan Naruto.

Sejak dari tempat parkir KIHS, Sai masih mengikuti Sakura hingga gadis itu masuk ke sebuah kafe. Dari dalam mobilnya ia terus mengamati apa yang dilakukan gadis tersebut.

' _apa yang dilakukannya di tempat ini?'_ ujar Sai dalam hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mengganti seragamnya dengan baju _maid_ seperti yang dikenakan oleh para pelayan kafe. Sai mulai melihat kalau Sakura juga melayani para pelanggan di kafe itu.

' _Jadi, dia bekerja di tempat ini.'_ Lelaki pucat ini mulai membuat kesimpulannya sendiri.

Kafe 'Akatsuki' berjarak kira-kira satu kilometer dari KIHS. Sai mulai berkesimpulan kalau Sakura bekerja _parttime_ di kafe tersebut. Sai tahu gadis itu tidak bodoh, makanya ia memilih tempat ini untuk bekerja sambilan karena lokasinya lumayan jauh dari sekolah.

Shimura Sai, putra tunggal Walikota Konoha ini merasa penasaran pada seorang Haruno Sakura. Sejak tadi pagi saat teman satu kelasnya itu berhasil melibas empat orang kakak kelas mereka sendirian. NLalu rasa penasaran itu semakin besar manakala ia mendapati gadis tersebut keluar dari dalam mobilNaruto. Dan rasa penasarannya itu berakhir dengan membuntuti Haruno Sakura sampai ia mengetahui kalau gadis itu sedang bekerja sambilan di sebuah kafe bernama 'Akatsuki'.

.

Hari mulai gelap dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam ketika siswa KIHS tersebut melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sai masih menunggu di dalam mobilnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat tertidur karena mengantuk. Beruntung ia tidak kehilangan jejak Sakura karena kafe tempatnya bekerja masih buka.

Selama kurang lebih 3 jam mengintai dari dalam mobil, Sai merasa gerah dan juga ... lapar.

Akhirnya Sai memutuskan untuk membeli makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah sangat kelaparan. Tidak jauh dari kafe tempat Sakura bekerja ada sebuah rumah makan cepat saji. Sai pun memilih untuk membeli makanan di restoran tersebut daripada ia membeli di kafe tempat Sakura bekerja.

.

Di kafe 'Akatsuki' para pelayan mulai terlihat bersih-bersih. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang menyapu, mengelap meja, dan juga mengepel pria sedang menghitung uang hasil penjualan hari ini. Pria ber _nametag_ Kakuzu tersebut tampak sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura yang telah mengganti baju _maid_ nya tadi dengan seragam sekolah menghampirinya.

"Kak Kakuzu, aku pulang dulu ya." Pamit Sakura.

"Iya, pulanglah. Hati-hati di jalan." Pesan Kakuzu.

"Emmmm..." Sakura masih menunggu sambil bergumam di depan meja kasir tempat Kakuzu menghitung uang.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kakuzu yang masih memperhatikan uang-uangnya.

"Gajiku mana?" tanya Sakura seraya menengadahkan kedua tangannya meminta haknya selama bekerja.

"Gaji apa?" tanya Kakuzutak peduli.

"Aku kan bekerja kak di kafe ini, orang bekerja kan juga harus digaji." Rengek Sakura minta gaji.

"Minta saja sana pada kakakmu." Seru Kakuzu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura tanpa perasaan.

"Huuuuuuh!" Sakura kesal dan mengentak-entakkan kakinya. Sementara Kakuzu sudah berlalu sambil membawa uangnya.

Sakura pun pulang tanpa mendapatkan gaji.

.

Di luar kafe, Sakura mengomel tidak jelas. Mungkin efek dari kekesalannya pada Kakuzu karena tidak membayar gajinya. Gadis musim semi itu berjalan sambil menatap ke bawah. Memperhatikan langkah kakinya yang akan mengantarnya menuju ke rumah.

"Sialan! Dasar Kakuzu mata duitan." Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Memangnya kafe itu milik kakakku? Dasar gila. Besok akan kulaporkan saja pada Kak Konan." Sakura masih berbicara sendiri sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau ada beberapa orang sedang mengikutinya.

Greb!

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang menahan pergerakan Sakura dengan memegangi kedua lengannya sangat erat sampai ia tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan. Kemudian ia merasakan ada yang menjambak rambutnya dari belakang.

"Aaaaaaaakh... apa-apaan ini." Teriak Sakura.

"Kau akan mendapat pembalasan dari kami gadis brengsek." Ucap sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familier di telinga Sakura beberapa hari ini.

"Mau apa lagi kalian?" gumam Sakura kesal.

"Kau masih bertanya apa mau kami?" ucap Tayuya dan semakin mengeraskan jambakan rambut Sakura.

"Aaaaaaakh..." teriak Sakura kesakitan.

"Kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada kami tadi pagi?" kini ganti Suigetsu yang berbicara

"Cih! Memangnya aku peduli."

"Kau ini ya!" Karin semakin tersulut emosinya. Ia memintaJuugo dan Suigetsu untuk melepaskannya begitu pula Tayuya.

Karin hendak memukul Sakura tapi berhasil dihindarinya. Kemudiansatu tendangan dari Tayuya mengenai perut Sakura. Gadis merah jambu ini tak sempat menghindar karena ia sudah terlalu lelah. Apalagi jalanan juga sudah mulai sepi dan gelap yang menyebabkan penglihatannya terganggu.

Rasa sakit di perutnya masih belum hilang tapi sebuah serangan susulan datang lagi dari Karin yang hendak menampar wajah Sakura. Ketika menghindari tamparan Karin, Sakura malah jatuh dari badan jalan dan kakinyaterbentur sebuah batu besar.

"Aduh." Sakura kesakitan akibat benturan pada kakinya barusan.

Karin tak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk menyerang Sakura yang sedang kesakitan. Diambilnya sebuah balok kayu dipinggir jalan dan ia ayunkan untuk dipukulkan pada kaki Sakura yang sedang terluka. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menahan Karin untuk melukai Sakura. Orang itu adalah Sai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" tanya Sai.

"Kau jangan ikut campur!" bentak Karin.

"Apa Sasuke menyuruhmu untuk melakukan ini pada Sakura?"

"Bukan urusanmu Sai. Sebaiknya kau pergi." Usir Karin.

"Kau berani mengusirku?" ucap Sai tak lupa senyuman maut terpancar dari wajah pucatnya "sebaiknya kalian saja yang pergi. Atau kalian sudah bosan bersekolah di KIHS?" Sai melanjutkan ancamannya.

Rupanya mereka takut juga dengan ancaman Sai tadi. Mereka langsung pergi. Terbukti kalau ancaman yang dilayangkan oleh Sai juga ampuh mengusir Karin _andthegangs._

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Haruno?" tanya Sai. Sementara Sakura masih berusaha berdiri sembari menahan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir." Ucap Sakura.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Sai.

"Tidak usah. Nanti kau bisa di-phk Tuan Uchiha."

Sai terbahak mendengar sebutan baru sahabatnya. "Hahahahaha, kau ini bisa saja. Ayolah aku juga ingin meminta imbalan atas bantuanku." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi, bantunmu ini tidak gratis, eh?"

"Hmm, tentu saja tidak." Senyuman maut kembali terpancar di muka pucat Sai.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk membayarmu."

"Aku tidak perlu uang."

"Oh, syukurlah." Lega mendengar kalau Sai tidak meminta imbalan berupa uang. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?"

"Ayo kuantar pulang, kita bicarakan di jalan saja."

"Baiklah." Sakura berjalan dengan bantuan Sai. Mereka memutuskan untuk membahasnya di dalam mobil sambil mengantarkan pulang Sakura.

.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, Tuan Shimura?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya memiliki banyak pertanyaan saja untukmu." Ujar Sai santai sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" Sai bertanya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan malam hari yang lumayan sepi.

"Kami berteman sejak kecil, dia tetanggaku waktu di Suna."

"Bagaimana dengan Nona Yamanaka?"

"Ino?" ucap Sakura heran kenapa Sai juga bertanya soal Ino "Kami bertiga sudah seperti saudara." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi kenapa kalian, maksudku kau dan Naruto bersikap seperti tidak saling kenal?" tanya Sai curiga.

"Aku hanya sedang bermain-main saja. Dan asal kau tahu, permainanku ini tidak gratis. Naruto juga meminta imbalan."

"Oh ya?" seru Sai tidak percaya "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Uuh, dia lagi." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku mewakilinya minta maaf."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau mengenal Sasuke sebagai tukang _bully."_

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah kok." Senyum Sakura menenangkan Sai. Pertanda gadis itu tidak membenci sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya dia seperti itu karena orang tuanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayahnya terlalu sibuk begitu pun dengan ibunya. Sasuke sejak kecil jarang diperhatikan. Hanya kakaknya yang peduli padanya, tapi semenjak kakaknya kuliah di Suna dia merasa sangat kesepian. Maka dari itu dia sering berbuat onar supaya diperhatikan orang di sekitarnya." Jelas Sai.

"Iya aku tahu," ucap Sakura tanpa sadar "aku juga mengalami apa yang dirasakan Sasuke." Sai menatap Sakura bingung.

"Maksudmu, kalian itu berjodoh?" tanya Sai sekenanya.

Plaaak!

"Aaauch!" Sai kesakitan karena Sakura menggeplak kepalanya.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan."

"Maaf. Aku kan Cuma bercanda." Sai mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa panas oleh pukulan tangan Sakura.

"Sudah aku turun saja di sini, itu rumahku sudah dekat." Sai menghentikan laju mobilnya. Sakura membuka pintunya hendak keluar tapi masih ditahan oleh perkataan Sai.

"Hei tunggu dulu. Masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang semuanya, tentang asal usulmu, tentang Nona Yamanaka..."

"Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Naruto, aku capek mau istirahat. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Sakura keluar dan berjalan ke rumahnya dengan tertatih karena rasa nyeri pada pergelangan kakinya.

Setelah mengantar Sakura pulang, Sai tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia memacu kendaraannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan pulangnya.

..

Ting tong...

Ting tong...

Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Naruto berjalan menghampiri pintu apartemen yang sejak beberapa menit lalu belnya terus berbunyi mengganggu istirahatnya. Tanpa rasa penasaran ia membukakan pintunya. Dan bocah berambut pirang jigrak ini pun terkejut mendapati siapa orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya malam-malam begini.

"Sai..."

"Hai Naruto, malam ini aku menginap di sini ya."

"Haaaa?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Tbc

A/N : Yominna ^^ hehehe maaf ya updatenya lama. Gimananih yang pada penasaran sama aksi Sakura? Sudah puaskah?Jangan bosan ya nungguin karya Saya selanjutnya. Terima kasih juga buat yg udah fave, follow, apalagi yg mau ngereview.

Specialthanksto :

Bougenville, syahidah973, Kiki Kim, Anisa508, Alfirza, Sipembaca, yuanthecutegirl, Guest, yencherry, Teme Raven, Sasusaku, Akasunamainy, Supmiso.

Seeyou^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SayakaBosconovitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Character

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

.

Disclaimer Story

The Game Plan

by Sayaka Bosconovitch

.

.

.

.

.

Rate : T/ T

Warning : AU/ Typo (s)/ DLDR!

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan tertatih menuju ke sekolah, sembari berjalan sesekali ia memijit kakinya yang terasa agak sakit. Karena pada dasarnya Sakura bukanlah gadis yang suka mengeluh jadi apa pun yang ia alami akan ia rasakan sendiri. Seperti sekarang ini, meskipun ada Naruto atau Ino yang tentu saja akan bersedia memberinya tumpangan ke sekolah tapi Sakura lebih memilih berjalan kaki seperti biasa.

Sesampainya ia di depan gerbang sekolah, Sakura mendapati pemandangan yang tidak biasa, yakni seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang diantar oleh sopirnya. Sasuke yang biasanya berangkat bersama Sai dengan mobil mewahnya, hari ini malah diantar oleh sopirnya. Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura dengan langkah angkuhnya dan tanpa menyapa teman sekelasnya itu sama sekali. Sakura masih terpaku di tempat seperti menyadari akan sesuatu, sesuatu seperti ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke mungkin, _who knows?'_ Hanya Sakura yang tahu, setelah itu ia malah bergidik dan berjalan lagi menuju kelasnya.

Di kelas ia mendapati suasana kelas sudah lumayan ramai. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada Tenten yang sedang membaca novel, "Yo, Nona Hyuga!" sapa Sakura yang menyelonong dan berjalan tertatih ke tempat duduknya yang berada nomor dua dari belakang.

"Hei..." Tenten yang tidak terima di panggil Nona Hyuga balik meneriaki Sakura, tapi ia malah tambah heran melihat temannya yang berjalan terpincang-pincang itu. "ada apa denganmu, Saki?" tanya Tenten.

Sedangkan yang ditanya malah kebingungan seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ada apa? memangnya aku kenapa?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu? Memangnya kau habis digigit anjing?" tanya Tenten kesal.

"Aah ini..." tanpa sengaja Sasuke yang kebetulan sudah berada di tempatnya menyimak pembicaraan kedua gadis berisik dikelasnya itu "... hanya kecelakaan kecil." Jawab Sakura dengan santainya.

"Haaaa dasar kau ini," keluh Tenten kesal "kau pikir aku percaya?" ucapnya seraya menghampiri Sakura yang duduk dibangkunya. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Tenten memeriksa kaki Sakura.

"Eeeeh kau mau apa?" Sakura terkejut atas tindakan Tenten yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya ampuuun, kakimu terkilir bodoh!" bentak Tenten pada temannya yang tidak peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri itu.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja nanti juga akan sembuh sendiri."

"Mana bisa sembuh kalau tidak diobati," ujar Tenten "bisa-bisa malah kakimu nanti yang diamputasi."

"Amputasi apa?" seru sebuah suara dari seseorang yang baru datang.

"Oh, Sai." Ucap Tenten.

"Hai Sai," sapa Sakura.

"Hai Saku, kakimu sudah baikan?" tanya Sai.

"Sudah kok, Tenten saja yang berlebihan."

"Baikan apanya, kakimu sampai bengkak Sakura!" seru Tenten kesal seraya menunjukkan kaki Sakura pada Sai.

"Ya ampun, kenapa tidak ke UKS saja?" ucap Sai menyarankan.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Sakura.

"Tidak perlu bagaimana, kau harus ke U..."

"Sakuraaa... ada apa denganmu?" tiba-tiba suara cempreng yang ternyata Ino memotong ucapan Sai.

"Oh hai Ino, kenapa kemari?" tanya Sakura.

"Kudengar kakimu sakit, jadi aku kemari."

"Oh begitu, memangnya kau dengar dari siapa kalau kakiku sakit?" tanya Sakura.

"Ahaha itu... itu ya... aku dengar dari..."

"Ah sudahlah, ayo antar aku ke UKS, Ino." Ajak Sakura. Meninggalkan Tenten dan Sai yang bubar dengan sendirinya dan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing, lega juga mereka berdua karena akhirnya si kepala batu Sakura itu mau ke UKS.

000

Beberapa saat kemudian kaki Sakura sudah dalam keadaan terbalut perban. Dan dengan begitu ia merasa lebih baik pun dengan teman-temannya terutama Ino, yang rela bolos jam pertama demi mengantar sahabat keras kepalanya itu ke UKS.

"Oh ya Pig, dari mana kau tahu kalau kakiku sakit?" tanya Sakura penasaran, meskipun ia punya dugaan siapa yang memberitahukannya.

"Hmmm... dari Shimura-kun." Jawab Ino malu-malu.

"Huft sudah kuduga." Ternyata benar dugaan Sakura.

"Hm?" Ino menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Sai?"

"Hm, belum lama..." jeda sejenak Ino tampak bimbang antara akan mengatakannya pada Sakura atau tidak "... tadi pagi aku berangkat bereng dengan Shimura-kun." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Loh, jadi kalian..."

"Iya, saat aku baru sampai ke halte malah ketemu Shimura-kun, jadi bareng deh." Jelas Ino.

' _Oooh jadi Sai tidak bareng Sasuke karena Ino atau ada masalah lain? huft entahlah._ ' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang tampak bengong.

"Aah tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Ya sudah aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, kamu mau kuantar sekalian ke kelasmu?" tawar Ino.

"Tidak usah aku kembali saja nanti setelah selesai jam kedua, lagi pula dua jam pelajaran pertama hari ini kan olahraga."

"Oooh, Ok. Aku balik dulu ya." Ucap Ino seraya menutup pintu ruang UKS.

000

Suasana kelas 1A sangat sepi hanya beberapa anak berada di dalam kelas, termasuk Uchiha Sasuke. Mayoritas anak-anak kelas 1A sekarang sedang mengikuti pelajaran dari guru olahraga mereka, Maito Guy di lapangan _in door_ KIHS. Sementara Sasuke, hanya berdiam di dalam kelas sembari mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ yang terhubung dengan _smartphone_ nya.

Bukan karena apa-apa Sasuke absen pada mata pelajaran olahraga kali ini. Jika dibilang ia tidak pandai berolahraga, itu jelas tidak benar karena ia sangat suka berenang bahkan saat masih SD ia pernah menjuarai pertandingan renang antar sekolah. Dibilang malas, mungkin iya karena sejak tadi pagi ia tampak lesu dan sebal. Karena sahabatnya Si Muka Pucat, Sai, itu tidak menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama seperti biasanya, dan lebih parahnya lagi Sai malah menyapa Sakura terlebih dulu tadi ketimbang memberikan alasan pada dirinya.

Braaaak!!

Sasuke melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menggebrak meja sehingga dua anak lain yang juga berada di dalam kelas merasa tidak nyaman dan akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas saja. Kini Sasuke hanya sendirian di dalam kelas tanpa rasa penyesalan sedikit pun karena telah menyebabkan dua orang temannya tadi merasa tidak nyaman di kelas.

Jam pelajaran kedua hampir selesai dalam lima belas menit. Sasuke masih setia dengan _earpgone_ yang bertengger ditelinganya. Tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang yang tidak ia harapkan sama sekali kehadirannya, yaps dialah Haruno Sakura. Berjalan dengan santainya memasuki ruang kelas 1A yang mana di dalamnya hanya terdapat satu manusia paling berpengaruh di kelas bahkan di sekolahnya, Uchiha Sasuke putra bungsu dari pemilik yayasan KIHS.

Dengan tampang cueknya, Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa memedulikan keberadaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura duduk dibangkunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Tanpa ia sadari tatapan tajam manik gelap Sasuke sedang mengawasinya. Sakura tampak mengambil sebuah dompet dari dalam tasnya sambil memasang muka kesal dan menggelembungkan pipinya, yang dirasa Sasuke seperti anak kecil, ehm-imut-ehm mungkin itu maksudnya.

Karena terlalu fokus memerhatikan gadis berambut gulali itu membuat pipi Sasuke terasa panas dan memunculkan sedikit rona merah, sedikit loh ya. Dan sebelum tatapannya disadari oleh Sakura, buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Tapi saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela kelas teman-temannya telah kembali ke kelas untuk berganti pakaian. Dilihatnya Sai dan Naruto akan masuk kelas dan dengan sengaja ia menyembunyikan mukanya dengan berpura-pura tidur sambil menutup mukanya dengan buku paket matematika miliknya. Siapa tahu rona merah di pipinya masih belum hilang.

"Yo, Sasuke!" sapa Naruto.

Sementara itu si empunya nama hanya mendongak menyadari seseorang memanggil namanya, ternyata Naruto dan Sai yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Hn." Gumamnya seraya melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinganya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh ya, maaf Sasuke hari ini aku tidak menjemput ke rumahmu. Pikirku kau akan diantar oleh sopir pribadimu karena Ibu dan Ayahmu ada di rumah kan?" jelas Sai yang akhirnya memberikan alasan kenapa ia tidak menjemputnya seperti biasa.

"Hn." Gumamnya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran pada Sai yang tidak berani ke rumah Sasuke saat orang tuanya ada di rumah.

"Mereka tidak akan mengizinkanku berangkat ke sekolah bersama kalian." Jelas Sasuke.

"Aah, jadi begitu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ayo Naruto kita ganti baju dulu." Ajak Sai, sembari membawa seragamnya.

"Oke." Seru Naruto. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia sedikit meratapi nasibnya memiliki orang tua yang _overprotective_ kepadanya, padahal mereka sendiri jarang ada di rumah.

Tanpa disadarinya, ternyata gadis berambut gulali yang duduk dua bangku di samping kirinya sedang menyimak pembicaraan mereka bertiga dan tersenyum miris.

000

Sepulang sekolah muka Sakura tampak kusut sekali, antara iya atau tidak ia akan berangkat kerja sambilan. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia masih kesal pada Kakuzu karena gajinya selama bekerja di kafe tidak diberikan. Lagi pula kakinya juga masih sakit akibat ulah Karin _and the gang's_ kemarin. Selama beberapa hari tinggal di Konoha Sakura telah memakai uang sakunya untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan hidupnya termasuk makanan dan lain sebagainya. Maksud hati ia bekerja di kafe milik teman kakaknya namun apa daya kerja kerasnya malah dianggap sebagai tenaga gratisan oleh Kakuzu si bendahara kafe tersebut.

Pusing juga ia memikirkan uang untuk biaya hidupnya. Sampai-sampai ia masih bersandar ditembok depan ruang kelasnya sementara teman-teman yang lain sudah pada pulang. Tapi siapa sangka seseorang masih tinggal di dalam kelas tersebut. Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura keluarlah seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari dalam kelas. Sasuke memergoki Sakura yang sedang kebingungan dan dalam posisi yang sangat memalukan bagi Sasuke. Sakura menempelkan dahi lebarnya pada tembok dan mengentak-entakkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai sembari mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas sementara pandangannya mengarah pada dompet warna _pink_ nya yang isinya sudah kandas entah kemana.

Bukan Sasuke yang biasanya, kali ini Sasuke tampak sedang mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh gadis berambut merah jambu yang beberapa hari belakangan selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Sasuke yang biasanya cuek sekarang tampak sedang ingin menertawakan gadis tersebut. Dan siapa sangka tatapan tajam Sasuke pada Sakura telah disadari oleh gadis tersebut hingga mengejutkannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hn. Gadis bodoh." Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan pergi begitu saja.

"Siapa yang kau maksud gadis bodoh?!"

"Siapa lagi," Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan sedikit menengok ke belakang "tentu saja kau, bodoh!"

"Huh dasar gila!" balas Sakura tak terima dikatai bodoh oleh Sasuke.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke ambigu dan berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah kemudian berbalik lagi. "Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke sebal pada gadis yang mengekorinya.

"Apa sih maumu gila! Jelas saja aku mau pulang dan arah jalan menuju gerbang tercepat hanya jalan ini!" bentak Sakura kesal.

"Terserah." Sasuke cuek menanggapi bentakan Sakura.

Sakura tetap berjalan di belakang Sasuke, masa bodoh dikatai penguntit atau apalah terserah. Yang jelas sekarang ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah dulu. Tak lama kemudian Sakura sampai di depan gerbang KIHS, ia mendapati Sasuke sedang menunggu jemputannya tiba. Sedangkan Sakura, ia masih istirahat sebentar di bangku depan sekolah yang memang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah untuk siswa siswi yang sedang menunggu jemputan.

Tiiintiiinnnn...

"Yo Sasu!" teriak seseorang dari dalam sebuah taxi.

 _'Taxi? why? siapa itu?'_ batin Sasuke bingung. Dan kemudian si pemilik suara pun menampakkan diri.

"Itachi- _nii_."

"Hai Sasu, apa kabarmu?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hn, baik. Kenapa naik taxi?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aah mobilku lagi nginep di bengkel di Suna."

"Jadi, _Nii-chan_ naik taxi dari Suna?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Aku tadi naik kereta dari Suna lalu dari stasiun aku naik taxi, dan kebetulan lewat depan sekolahmu dan kebetulan juga kau ada di sini jadi sekalian saja aku memanggilmu." Jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Hn."

"Ck, kau ini! Memang tidak ada kata lain apa selain _'hn'_ mu itu?" gerutu Itachi sebal.

Sementara itu Sakura yang sedang mengistirahatkan kakinya tanpa sengaja menyimak percakapan mereka. ' _Jadi, batin kalian bersaudara, eh?_ ' Batin Sakura dengan senyum liciknya. Dengan langkah yang masih agak tertatih, Sakura berusaha mendekati mereka dan menyapa Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasu." Sapa Sakura sok akrab.

"Hn. Mau apa kau?" balas Sasuke sinis.

"Ah kau ini, jangan sinis gitu donk," lagi, Sakura melakukan percakapan sok akrabnya dengan Sasuke yang beberapa waktu lalu baru saja ia bentak.

"Oh siapa dia? Kakakmu ya, Sasuke? Kalian terlihat mirip." tanya Sakura seraya menatap Itachi centil.

"Hn. Mau apa kau? Pergi sana!" bentak Sasuke jengkel.

" _Nee,_ kakaknya Sasuke ya? Kenalkan aku Haruno Sakura, teman sekelas Sasu." Sakura memperkenalkan diri pada Itachi sembari menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman. Awalnya Itachi agak terkejut dan sempat bengong dengan kedatangan Sakura, namun selanjutnya Itachi malah membalas senyum Sakura dengan senyuman liciknya kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Sakura untuk bersalaman.

"Salam kenal, Haruno Sakura. Aku Itachi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke. _Nice to meet you_." Ucap Itachi.

"Sudah cukup! Aku mau pulang." Seru Sasuke kesal. Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka yang sedang asyik berkenalan. Kebetulan juga mobil jemputannya sudah datang, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung masuk dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kakak dan temannya yang sedang berpandangan licik.

" _Well_ , lama tak jumpa Saku-chan..."

"Haha, kau masih mengingatku?" canda Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Ha-ru-no." Ucap Itachi dengan penekanan kata pada marga Sakura. "Jadi, permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan ini?"

"Huft! Kau selalu saja ikut campur."

"Boleh aku ikut ke dalam permainanmu, Haruno?" ucapnya memelas.

"Hmmm..." gumam Sakura memikirkan sesuatu "boleh sih, dengan satu syarat."

"Baiklah, apa syaratmu?" tanya Itachi.

"Antar aku ke Akatsuki,"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Aku kerja di sana dan Kakuzu tidak menggajiku. Jadi antar aku ke sana dan mintakan gajiku. Aku sudah tidak punya uang sama sekali Itachi- _nii_."

"Dasar Si Kakuzu itu! Ayo kuantar kau ke Akatsuki, dan jangan lupa jelaskan aturan permainanmu." Ucap Itachi seraya mengajak Sakura naik taxi bersamanya.

000

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Tbc


End file.
